Macaroni
by Raynesake
Summary: When Sam is kidnapped from Klaine's apartment, its up to Blaine and Kurt to save him. A light hearted superhero adventure with smut (multiple partners). Reviews are always appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you guys enjoy. No apologies for the cliff hanging chapters. Don't forget to leave a review, it's the only way writers know what to improve on.**

New York was becoming cosy again. Sam was living with Blaine and Kurt and it was like high school. Thankfully, Sam's modelling job was taking off, which meant he was no longer glued to the couch playing video games. Blaine and Kurt's were reaching the peak of their honeymoon phase. The boys were so comfortable with where they were it didn't even bother Blaine that Kurt would take a sneaky peak at the cute baristas butt on their weekly coffee dates. Blaine admitted, he was the jealous type, but he was working on that, in fact, seeing Kurt eye off the barista often ended in make out sessions in the bathroom stall. Yes, they were in a good place, a phase of exploration. It was only fair, they had spent time apart and explored separately, now it was time to do that together.

Blaine was about to prepare dinner when Sam entered, sighed and slumped his perfect body onto the couch. Kurt was fiddling in the office, creating what would no doubt be the next new fashion icon. He was humming to himself, but Blaine didn't focus on him long enough to discover what the tune was. He eyed Sam curiously. Blaine could tell something was bothering his best friend. Usually when he came home, he would make a bee line to the chin up bar over the bathroom doorway.

"Hey Sam, what's up?"

"Nothing, dude. Modellings tough."

"Yeah… totally." Blaine was confused. Yesterday Sam was bragging about how easy modelling was. He had been showing off his latest power poses last night. "Did you want to talk about it?"

"Nah, stuff like that hurts my brain."

"Sam, cracking an egg hurts your brain."

"I never know which end to crack, and then your meant to crack it down the middle!"

"Are we having eggs for dinner?" Kurt swaddled in, half draped in his purple glittering creating. Neither Blaine nor Sam knew exactly what it was meant to be. They gave each other a look.

"No, Sam's just having some modelling troubles." Blaine explained.

"Oh. Didn't your power poses go well?"

"No, they went really well." He had paired it with a Rocky Horror impression. He remembered a few moves from the play. It felt like a lifetime ago. No matter how far away that world was, he always had the shorts.

"Did you find an extra ab that you didn't know was there?" Both boys sat themselves on the couch with Sam. There was no escape until Sam shared what was on his mind.

"I just… there's a lot more guys in modelling than I thought there would be and well, there not always a lot of clothes…"

"Sam, you don't need to feel self-conscious, you're the most attractive guy I know." Kurt had been through this with Sam almost once a month. Blaine raised an eyebrow at Kurt's comment. "Apart from Blaine, of course."

"Nice save." Sam gave a nudge and a smirk.

"Well, I'm almost finished cooking, we could discuss this over dinner?" Blaine knew Sam tended to open more about his feelings when he was eating food. It was like the food distracted the voice in his head long enough to let him blurt out what he was thinking.

"Nah, I'm doing this new diet thing." Sam declined. Great, now they were never going to find out what's bothering Sam. Sam's diets only ever lasted a week. Kurt often caught him secret eating low fat ice-cream after bedtime. Sometimes Kurt would join him, they would bond over Sam's impressions of Blaine, catching up on stories about the two of them that he missed during high school. In return Kurt would offer suggestions for Sam's next impressions. Blaine and Sam may have had their moment in high school, but Kurt was catching up and so he thought he had a descent shot at prying the truth out of Sam.

"Oh Sam." Kurt sat cross legged on the couch. "You don't have to tell us, but just remember that you tend to stress eat and I would hate for you to consume an entire weeks' worth of ice-cream calories in one night."

"Kurt's right." Blaine was in admiration of how Kurt's brain worked. "And they didn't have the low-fat ice-cream at the store either, so I had to get the full cream."

"Nah, forget it, it's stupid." Sam tried to rise from the couch, but Kurt tugged him back down.

"So, Blaine, if Sam isn't self-conscious about his body, I wonder what could be bothering him."

"Oh, I think I know." Blaine mused, playing a tactic that worked all to well on Kurt. "I think his new modelling job is for something really embarrassing, like a fungus cream."

"No, guys, it's not that."

"They've asked you to pack a few extra socks down there for the photo shoot."

"No!"

"Your boss is secretly a supervillain?"

"That would be awesome, and I would totally brag about that."

"Is there a guy there that's making you uncomfortable?" Blaine asked in all seriousness.

"No, no ones making me feel uncomfortable, except me. All these dudes that look so hot." Blaine and Kurt gave each other a look. Was this leading to where they thought this was leading to? Was Sam…?

"And how does this make you feel Sam?" Blaine pressed cautiously.

"I don't know, kind of like when there's a lot of girls around, but there's guys. Guys without clothes on, I mean."

"Might I remind you that you were on the football team." Kurt's voice of reason was met with daggers by Blaine. It was a _don't blow it_ look. Sam was opening his heart here and he needed his friends to help him come to some realisation about himself.

"I just don't know anymore. Could you help? I mean, you're my best friends." Sam seemed confused by his own request. Blaine and Kurt gave each other a look. They often had telepathic communications.

_Is he asking what I think he's asking? _Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow

_I don't know, you're his best friend, and you had a crush on him, you should know _Kurt shrugged in his purple garb

_Your way better at picking up on these things than I am, babe_

_If it is, and he's asking what we think he's asking, what do we do?_

"Um, Sam, will you excuse us for a moment." Blaine took Kurt's hand and lead him to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my god, it's happening." Kurt stifled his joy. Blaine had to cool him down a notch. He put his hands to his boyfriend's shoulders and looked him in his enthusiastic eyes.

"No Kurt, your dreaming, Sam isn't really… is he?" Blaine was very confused. Kurt simple raised an eyebrow then wiggled them a little.

"Ok, fine, so what if you're right? I know this has been one of our fantasies, but please, this is real life now, we don't want to lose a friendship over this." Oh, damn that soothing voice of reason.

"Oh, Blaine, my sweet, sweet Blaine." Kurt touched a hand to the boy's shaven cheek. "The very foundation of our Glee club has been built upon the musical chairs of partner swapping. And has it affected our friendships? No. In fact, if anything, this has made the group stronger."

Blaine didn't look completely convinced but said "Let's get back over there before he gets a phone call from Quinn or someone."

"I love you." Kurt purred and basically dragged Blaine back to the couch. There was a skip in his step that made Blaine roll his eyes.

"Is everything alright?" Sam rolled his hands over one another awkwardly. He wasn't sure if he had articulated exactly what he was meaning to get across. The boys were awesome, really, awesome. Like friends, or bros, but there was something else too. Sam just wasn't sure what. He hoped that Kurt at least caught the hint, he could count on Kurt, Blaine was sometimes a little bit oblivious. Which was why he was surprised when Blaine spoke.

"Um, Sam, I think we know what your asking." Blaine sat and put an arm around him, Kurt did the same. "So um, we can take things slow, you just tell us if you're not comfortable, ok?" Blaine assured him, looking into his eyes. They made him feel safe. Sam didn't quite know what to do now. He suddenly felt like an awkward teenager.

"Wait, um, why don't we have dinner first, I mean, Blaine, you've been in the kitchen all afternoon." Sam attempted to rise from the couch but a gentle touch from Blaine's hand was like an anchor on his wrist. Blaine was his best friend. They had spent their school days bantering about superheros and science fiction. This was asking too much of his friend, far too much. What if he ruined what was between Blaine and Kurt?

"Sam, the roast needs to cook for at least another hour. Sit. It's ok." Sam lowered himself between the boys. From his left side he could smell the rose scented moisturiser Kurt always wore. To his right was the spice of Blaine's excessive hair gel. Kurt wrapped an arm around his shoulder and looked at him with eyes usually reserved from Blaine. It made Sam catch his breath. Ok, so he had feelings, there was something there, defiantly something between the three of them. His friendship with Blaine was amazing, his friendship was just as strong in completely different ways. Kurt was like his fairy god mother, he understood Sam. Blaine was all action and adventure.

"Hey, Sam, kiss me." Blaine whispered, turning Sam's strong chin with a fingertip. Sam obliged far more willingly than he himself had ever predicted.

Both boys had dreamed of those lips, soft and plush like two mouth pillows. But now Blaine was tasting them, really tasting them. They were like suede, soft, wet suede. Sam kissed back, gently, testing out how Blaine moved. Blaine moved slow, but he found his lips didn't swallow his mouth as much. Girls mouths were smaller, and Sam sometimes felt like he was the villain in the Mummy, sucking on their whole face. With Blaine it was different, and he felt like his voluptuous lips finally had something to press against. So, he pressed hard, forcing Blaine's mouth to open, much to the boy's surprise. His friend let out a moan and gently slipped the tip of his tongue over his teeth. He could feel the rough stubble over his upper lip rub against his own. Blaine began to wonder who was kissing who. The thrill of the kiss pushed all awkwardness away and passion flushed their chests.

"Did you like that?" Blaine asked, gently as he pulled back just enough to see Sam's expression. He wore the vacant, slightly surprised look he wore when Mike tried to teach him a new dance move.

"Yeah, yeah I did. Are, are you sure this is ok? I mean, I wouldn't want to come between you two, I'm a huge fan of the Klaine and I don't want-."

"Oh, don't you worry about that, Sam." Kurt smiled across at Blaine, he hadn't taken a breath until the two boys had pulled apart. He loved how wide Blaine's eyes had become, how his chest rose and fell like had had finished one of his solo performances. Blaine gave Kurt a look of encouragement, a look that Kurt didn't need to be asked twice. Kurt took Sam's cheek against his hand and they kissed, a little rougher. Kurt wasn't afraid to bite those plump lips. He rolled his body up and against Sam enthusiastically. Kurt was far bolder than Blaine dared. Blaine didn't want to scare Sam, to make him feel uncomfortable. He was prepared to take it slow, just a kiss, perhaps a gentle touch. Kurt didn't share the same concerns and was basically clawing his way over Sam. Sam, was taken aback by Kurt's forwardness. He heard Blaine chuckle beside him as Kurt devoured those lips. To Blaine, this was far more arousing than he ever thought it could be, watching how is boyfriend moved, his facial expressions, everything he missed out on when he was the one being kissed. Sam was liking this, Blaine could tell. And gently he let his own hand slip a little higher up Sam's thigh.

"Come to the bedroom." Kurt breathed, when he eventually pulled his lips from Sam's. he was basically sitting in the model's lap. Blaine knew how fast Kurt could move, but this was Flash speed. The boy needed to tone it down, or at the very least, give Blaine more of a taste. Blaine's concerns about Sam's comfort were unfounded and he more than willingly obliged when Kurt pulled him from his seat.

"And I thought you would have been the dominant one." Sam muttered to Blaine. Blaine shrugged.

"Looks can be deceiving." He said as Kurt lead them both to the bed.

"Are you sure you're ok with this." Blaine asked once again. Sam smiled at his concerned friend. Blaine always had his back. He gave a smile and took Blaine's hand in his own.

"Yeah, bro. You're a way better kisser than the girls." Sam watched the worry melt from Blaine's knotted eyebrows. He squeezed his hand tighter and pulled him close for a quick kiss while Kurt waited patiently on the bed.

"Why didn't we discover this earlier." Baine sighed, his breath taken by Sam's addictive kisses. He thought about all those lost opportunities, damn this latent discovery!

"Then I would miss out on all the fun." Kurt eyed the passion between them with a sultry smirk. He sat on the edge of the bed, arms held back, propping himself up. His legs were crossed over one another daintily. He was attempting one of his sexy 'come hither' looks, but no matter how he tried, Kurt still could not master it. It ended up just being adorable rather than smouldering. What ever it looked like, it was working.

"Your adorable when you try to be sexy." Blaine cooed.

Sam opened his mouth. "Yeah, baby, yeah." He said in a rather un-sexy British accent. Kurt's face dropped and Sam's sudden accent change.

"Did you just…?"

"It's my Austin Powers impression. Don't you like it?" Blaine burst into laughter at the horror on Kurt's face. Kurt, still a little dumbstruck by the sudden and extremely unsexy impression, flushed red. Blaine found Sam's charm endearing and pulled him onto the bed.

"Sam Evan's you are one of a kind. Come here." Kurt intertwined his slender fingers into Sam's and lay him into the centre of the bed.

"You know, those impressions will come in handy if we ever roleplay. Kurt really likes my Nightbird costume." Blaine mused as he kissed up and down Sam's neck. It sent a ripple of pleasure down Sam's spine. The two boys suckled and licked, tasking Sam's skin.

"Blaine, stop sharing my secret shame."

"It's not exactly secret." Sam mumbled, letting Kurt suckle hard against his neck. "I've seen Blaine clean that costume." Sam wasn't sure where to place his lips at first, his head was buzzing, making out with two beautiful boys. But he was rarely the sort to over think things, so he rationalised, why start now. And as soon as he stopped worrying, he let his head dip into Kurt's neck, then back to his lips. He liked the way Kurt kissed, it was fierce and urgent. When he pulled back to tend to Blaine Kurt was just as eager to occupy his lips on Sam's neck.

Boy, did Kurt have good suction on that neck! Blaine was a lucky man. Sam threw his head back on the pillows. He wrapped his arms around the boys, feeling their skin through their clothing. Blaine had been using Sam's chin up bar, Sam could tell.

"How about we take this off." Blaine slipped a hand underneath Sam's plain white t-shirt. He could feel abs ripple underneath his fingertips, and he clawed greedily at them. Sam willingly obliged in removing his clothing and quickly flicked his shirt over his head. The boys took a moment to drink Sam's body. The gentle tan of his skin, the pinch of his nipples on his heavy chest. Sure, they could have seen it on the side of a bus, or when Sam was working out in the living room, but this was different. This was touchable, this was sexual.

"I like it when you two kiss." Sam didn't know what came over him, he just wanted to see them kiss. He had seen them kiss before, albeit rather conservatively. But this time, he wanted to see what truly made them soulmates for each other. And they did, passionately, leaning over Sam's bare chest, kissing while they removed each other's clothes. They did this with such ease, as if they knew exactly how the other was going to move. He liked the way they smiled while they kissed. It was thrilling and he was honoured to be so welcomed into this sacred connection these two boys shared.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam unbuckled and removed his jeans while the boy's slid off their shirts. He left his white and blue striped briefs on. He sat up to touch the small of Kurt's back and with the other hand, traced his finger's down Blaine's bicep. All three boy's bodies were different, beautiful. Kurt's, slender but strong like marble. Blaine's, tan with the most inviting snail trail. And Sam's? His abs were like catnip to them and as soon as they saw how naked he was, they pounced their kisses down onto his flesh. Kurt was the first to reach Sam's briefs. The eager boy flicked a tongue underneath the waistband. Sam shuddered at the feel of his wet lips.

Blaine kissed his way gently back up Sam's abs and nuzzled into his neck. It was his way of checking in on Sam, ensuring this is still what he wanted. Sam returned the gesture with a kiss, slipping his tongue between Blaine's open lips. In that moment Kurt had run his lips up Sam's shaft over the thin cotton layer of his briefs that remained stubbornly in place. Sam gasped into Blaine's mouth when Kurt nudged his package. He gasped again as Kurt's gentle fingers traced his tight balls. His stomach tightened with each caress, his erection pulse stronger. Kurt still hadn't ventured passed Sam's underwear, which was growing tighter by the moment.

"Your boyfriend is a tease." Sam groaned between kisses.

"He is, isn't he?" Blaine chuckled, his eyes watching Kurt place gentle kisses between Sam's legs. Kurt's own desire was beginning to show through his rather tight chinos. It must have been rather uncomfortable for him. "How about I help you with him." Blaine's kisses trained back down Sam's chest, meeting Kurt between Sam's thighs.

"Some boys don't like to be teased." Blaine muttered in Kurt's ear, nipping his lobe and pulling Sam's briefs far down past his knees. Sam thrust and groaned in reflex. He was perfectly shaven, and the boys admired the curve of his cock. Blaine wasted no time to devour the shaft into his mouth. Then they began to share, Blaine and Kurt, taking turns, licking, kissing one another, then back to Sam. Their noses and cheeks knocked against each other. It was too good. Far too good, particularly when they began to hum, their harmonies and moans vibrated down his cock.

Sam sunk further into the bed, running his hands through his hair, groaning. His hips thrusted instinctively, and he could feel the boys' hands grapple and rake to push his body down. He forgot everything but their touch, their lips, their breath. Kurt sucked him deep down his throat. Blaine took his balls and did the same. The movements and the pressure brought Sam close.

"Stop." He cried a little too loud. Blaine and Kurt both looked up, concerned. Had they gone too far?

"No, no, it's ok, I um, I just don't want to come yet." He looked a little embarrassed, but Kurt gently kissed the wet tip of his cock.

"Of course not, Sam." Kurt replied coyly with another gentle tease of his tongue. "We have so much more to explore." And he pulled Sam from his pillows so he could sit up. Sam pulled Kurt into his lap. Kurt was the perfect fit for another man's lap. His hips spayed wide and fitted sight against Sam's pelvis. Sam began to unbuckle those painfully tight Chinos.

Blaine fell behind Sam, his body flushed against Sam's back. He let his hands trail up and down his best friend, his lips moaning against Sam's ear. From this position he could feel Sam's wet cock and trace the thick veins that traversed it. As soon as Kurt was free of his pants, a familiar piece of flesh also caught his fingers. Blaine smoothed his hands over the boy's thighs, between their legs. Blaine's own cock was pressing urgent and hard into Sam's back. Kurt was letting out deliciously light whimpers as Sam bit back on Kurt's lips as they kissed. Blaine was enjoying this immensely, watching his boyfriend thrust against another man, watching his best friend become comfortable with their movements. And those abs! Blaine's fingers ran up and down them with as much ease and pleasure as playing the piano. That was, until a rather rude sound interrupted their pleasure.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the oven alarm blaring from the kitchen. The roast was ready. Blaine cursed under his breath. Sam chuckled Kurt's face fell into Sam's laughing chest.

"You had to put the roast on, didn't you?" He sighed.

"It's ok, guys, I'll be right back." Blaine painfully pulled himself away from the pleasure before him to turn off the pesky oven. This left Sam and Kurt in each other's arms. Kurt stroked Sam's face tenderly and his rough kisses turned into gentle pecks. Sam wrapped his arms around Kurt's slender waist.

"So, when Blaine is Nightbird, who's your super hero?" Sam mused. Kurt knelt back on his heels and thought for a moment.

"I don't have one."

"That's unacceptable." Sam replied in all seriousness. He pulled Kurt away, reached over and grabbed the purple shawl he had been wearing. He draped it over Kurt's shoulders. "Not exactly a cape, I'm sure you can make something more imaginative."

"Say's the person whose costume is a suit. It's not even sequined."

"Hey! It's an awesome suit." Then he leaned forward to a whisper. "It has secret powers." Kurt fell beside Sam in laughter. Sam was dreadfully serious however, the suit, it did have powers. Kurt kissed the stern expression from Sam's face. The boy managed to make him laugh even when things weren't that funny.

"Yes." Kurt cooed, "It makes you irresistible."

Blaine returned to the room to find his boyfriend lying beside his best friend, arms lazily locked in an embrace. It wasn't jealously that he felt, not exactly, just a fierce tug of longing, to not miss out on the intimacy they were sharing. Blaine's nerves were quickly put at ease when Kurt reached out a hand to invite Blaine back to bed. Kurt was never complete without Blaine, no matter how many Sam's shared the bed.

"Blaine, Kurt has just told me that he doesn't have an alter ego." Sam did his best impression of a stern lover. "If you are Nightbird, surely we have to have a Robin-boy or Feather-bird or something."

"Sam, those names are terrible." Seeing Kurt draped in his silly purple garb he knew exactly what he was. "Besides, Kurt's a Unicorn."

"We know he is, but it's not exactly a Superhero name. It would be the equivalent to Aquaman."

"They made Aquaman cool again."

"Yes, but that needed far more pounds of muscle than I currently possess." Kurt reminded them both, gesturing to his lithe body. Blaine thought that body was perfect.

"We'll think of a very special alter ego just for you, Kurt." Blaine assured them both, linking his hands through Kurt's. "Now, where were we?" The boys continued to nuzzle and kiss each other, gently now, as if the urgency between the three of them had settled despite their satisfactions not having been fulfilled. The way the boys smelt together was incredible, the spice, the roses. Sam was nestled in the sweetest Klaine sandwich and he felt at peace. Kurt's thigh was hitched up over Sam's hip and Blaine's legs where twisted between Sam's. Blaine reached over Sam to trace his hands over Kurt's hips. Sam kissed down Blaine's chest and back up again. He let his hands grab at Blaine's ass. It was firm, perfect for kneading… and slapping. The sound of Sam's hand on Blaine's glutes make Kurt squeal.

"Oh Sam!" Blaine gasped.

"Do you like that?" Sam whispered. Oh, God, Blaine loved it. Sam's hands were just that bit wider than Kurt's, was this something that Sam could do better?

"I like it." Kurt nipped Sam's ear. "Do it again." Sam willingly obliged and sent a firm hand down on Blaine's ass again. Blaine wriggled and squirmed. Kurt watched his boyfriend's face ignite with that stinging pleasure. "This time." Kurt whispered. "I want to see a handprint after." Sam obliged wondering if Kurt was secretly a supervillain not a superhero. But from the look on Blaine's face, Kurt was doing something right. Sam's handprint burned into Blaine's smooth cheek. God! It looked good.

Kurt's hands slipped over Sam's forearm, to his wrist, then guided his hand between Blaine's thighs. His fingers tracing those private parts. When he did, Blaine jolted with electricity. It made Sam smile and fire smoulder through his stomach. Sam's hands were guided to Blaine's tender balls. They were soft and slipped around Sam's dancing fingers.

"Just don't slap these, my dear." Kurt whispered in Sam's ear, before tugging at his lobe. His voice was deep and sultry, he had never heard Kurt sound like that before. It made his head spin. Oh! The things he missed out on by just being friends. Sam, with Kurt's guidance, began to press and stroke Blaine just the way he liked; tight, with a twist of the wrist.

"Oh, yes." Blaine's eyes rolled back. His perfect eyebrows followed. Sam didn't need his help anymore, and Kurt turned his attention to Sam. His gentle hands took things slow, gentle, not wanting to overload Sam's senses. He rolled his knuckles up those hairless thighs, fingers spreading, reaching... That cock was wet and ready. Kurt was very ready. He wondered if Sam would be willing to…


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you smell smoke?" Sam asked, confused. Blaine cursed. Kurt leapt from the bed.

"Oh my God. The apartment's on fire." Kurt raced for the fire extinguisher.

"I thought I had turned the oven off." Blaine tried to rationalise why there was a burst of smoke coming from the kitchen. "Oh God I forgot to turn off the grill oven for the chips." He buried his face in his hands. Sam wrapped an arm around his friend. The mood was well and truly ruined now, as they watched Kurt rather flamboyantly wave the fire extinguisher in the direction of the flames while simultaneously choking of the fumes.

"Hey, superheros, a little help here!" Kurt barked, wafting the smoke away from his eyes. Sam dashed to open a window. Blaine used one of Kurt's jackets to cover the smoke alarm and prayed for it not to go off.

"You know, this is not how I imagined our first time together would be." Kurt grumbled.

"Wait, you've imagined us… me?" he stood there naked, by the window. No double if some poor passer by looked up they would see him in all his glory. Sam was a little taken aback. Kurt wondered if he had said something wrong and looked to Blaine for support.

"We like you Sam, your like, our best friend." Blaine soothed, his hands still above his head, trying to protect the smoke alarm. It was an absurd sight, three naked men standing in separate corners of the smoky room having a conversation such as this.

"Oh, ok, I just, didn't realise you guys liked me that much." Sam beamed at the thought. He felt little butterflies inside.

"Ok, I hate to ruin the mood even more, but I think I need a shower." Kurt was covered in white powder. Sam didn't think it was possible for Kurt to look more pale. "Uhh, I can literally feel it clogging my pores." the boy attempted to wipe his face on his forearm, only to achieve the exact opposite of what he set out to achieve.

"Here, I'll help you." Blaine attempted to dust the clouds from Kurt's hair. It was sweet to see the two boys fluster about each other.

"How about I make some mac and cheese instead of chips." Sam offered. With all his macaroni art, there was an abundance of pasta to last through the zombie apocalypse, and enough for Sam to document humanities downfall through the art as well.

"That's a great idea Sam." Blaine smiled. "Can you make mine extra cheesy, I love cheese."

"I know, I know." He knew exactly how Blaine liked his mac and cheese. Sam was already gathering ingredients on the kitchen bench. He smiled as he watched the two naked boys meander into the bathroom.

"Uh, it's in my eyes, Blaine!" Kurt cried. "Sam, put some clothes on before you start cooking!"

"Kurt, just get in the shower!" Blaine pushed him through to the bathroom. Kurt's protest was drowned by the turn of the tap. Sam stared at his pasta pot and macaroni kernels. Did he really want to make pasta? No, what he really wanted to do was join the two boys in the shower, wash Kurt together. He touched the bruises on his neck gently and with a smile. He didn't think being a third wheel could feel this good, maybe because he wasn't, maybe their relationship was meant to be a metaphorical tricycle. If that was the case, he was certainly meant to be joining them in the shower. He was humming away while he chopped an excessive amount of cheese. He had time to join them in a moment, Kurt took ridiculously long showers, this one would be at least three times longer because he had to unclog his pores, _and_ because Blaine would undoubtedly distract him. He hummed The Cure absentmindedly, not noticing the cloaked figure slink into the room.

"Didn't anyone tell you not to cook naked?"


	6. Chapter 6

Having Blaine in the shower was a terrible distraction, a terrible, sexy distraction. Kurt couldn't remember if he had cleansed three or four times. Blaine rolled his body behind him, licking his soapy skin and scrubbing areas that certainly did not need scrubbing. The fire extinguisher dust was well and truly gone.

"Blaine, could you pass me my exfoliator."

"Hmm, but my hands are busy." And they were, slipping up and down Kurt's shaft. Kurt, although focusing on his skin care, couldn't help but widen his legs to allow Blaine better access.

"I hope Sam likes us." Blaine mused, his chin resting on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt's body felt so good when he was wet.

"That was an absolute disaster." Kurt sighed, scrubbing his cheekbones. Blaine's hand explored between Kurt's other cheeks. "I can't believe you forgot about the chips."

"I swear I turned the grill oven off… Up until then, it was pretty amazing." Blaine always looked on the positive side, and right now the view before him was very positive. Who would have thought Sam would be into them? Blaine ran his hands through Kurt's wet hair and grinned. That boy's hands were everywhere, Kurt could barely keep up.

"We should tell him not to worry about the Mac and cheese. Do you think this shower is big enough for three?" It was a silly question; the shower was barely wide enough for two.

As tempting as it was, Blaine replied "Let me enjoy you a bit first." Kurt's lips met his, they were soapy, but Blaine didn't care. He pressed their bodies tight together. Blaine's cock rose to meet Kurt's and he thrust a little against him. Kurt groaned against Blaine's tongue. He knew how Kurt was going to move and moved with him accordingly. They moved together, perfectly.

When Blaine was in the shower long enough, eventually his hair gel melted away, Kurt scraped his fingers up through Blaine's scalp to help it along. He smelt better without it anyway. With his hands where they were, he had complete control of where Blaine's head went. It went downwards.

"Kurt, you are quite demanding today." Blaine willingly obliged to Kurt's hands. The force of his fingertips sent electricity down Blaine's spine. His lips snaked down those slender hips, stopping at those pelvic bones. The wet fuzz and the tight balls were hidden beneath. Blaine began to work his hand gently around those balls. Then his fingers trailed and teased up and down his thighs. His tongue teased Kurt's head. Without warning he took Kurt in his mouth. Some boys didn't like to tease. Some boys just wanted to hear their boyfriend groan.

"Oh yes!" Kurt caught himself against the shower wall. Kurt was loud, Blaine loved it. He loved the moans, the whimpers, sometimes Kurt would even sing. The singing was a little off putting sometimes, particularly when it wasn't a sexy song. Blaine still hadn't deciphered exactly how his boyfriend's mind worked, but provided he was adequately pleasured, Blaine didn't mind.

"More, more, please." Blaine's tongue slipped and circled around Kurt's head, then he dipped it deep to his throat, then back again. Kurt loved the surprise, the unpredictability, but Blaine always returned to that particular spot that sent Kurt wild. Blaine found it and began to moan as he stroked himself.

"Oh yes!" He looked up at Kurt whose head was thrown back into the water. His eyes were closed, his mouth open. God, he was beautiful like a wet marble statue. His mouth was open and sprinkled with the water from the shower. Blaine was bringing himself close just watching him. His cock pulsed and throbbed, he tightened his hand and quickened his pace.

When Kurt came close, he began to thrust, his chest heaved, and he writhed in with every short breath. Blaine had to remove his hand from himself. He needed to wrap both arms around Kurt's tight ass to stop him from moving too much. Kurt was very close. His moans became more sonorous. Was that… was he humming 'Walk like an Egyptian'?

"Blaine! Yes! Oh God!" Kurt was coming, he came as dramatically as he did everything else in his life. Blaine felt the incredible pulse and swellings between his lips. Blaine's mouth filled with Kurt. He kept his lips in place for a while longer, gently letting Kurt return from his orgasm.

He supported his boyfriend's lower back as he relaxed. The boy was useless once he came, he had once used his cleanser as his toner and another time, gone to work wearing odd socks. Everyone thought it was a fashion statement, but Blaine knew it was an infamous Blaine induced orgasm.

"I've got you." Blaine rose from his knees to hold Kurt in his arms. He loved the way Kurt flopped his body onto his and nuzzle his forehead into Blaine's neck.

"Now, Kurt, are you ready?" He rocked them both under the water.

"What about you?" Kurt's dreamy hands reached for Blaine. It was very tempting, extremely so. It wouldn't have taken much, he was already buzzing.

"We have to save something for _our_ Sam, don't we?" Our Sam, the words felt strange, yet familiar between them. It was as if Sam was always meant to be a part of their little world. With a few more tender kisses he moved Kurt from the shower and dried him with a towel. He ruffled Kurt's hair as an attempt to return him back to Earth. Gosh, Blaine must have done something right, the boy was still half way to the moon. There was a crash and clang in the next room. Blaine groaned.

"Seriously? What else is going to go wrong?"

"Shh, baby, it's just a pot." Kurt pushed a finger to Blaine's lips. "Why don't we tell Sam to meet us back in the bedroom." Blaine's cock throbbed at the thought. Perhaps Blaine should have taken Kurt up on his offer. Just the image of Sam's body sandwiched between the two of them…

Kurt knew that look, he had seen it many times throughout high school and on dates. It was the same face that Blaine made before he was about to tackle a particularly difficult song. His eyebrows were raised high on his head and his lips were sucked back between his teeth. This was the face Baine made when he tried to control his urges.

"Saaammm." Kurt sung, not breaking Blaine's gaze. "Oh Sam, my boyfriend needs tending too." He pulled the dripping wet Blaine from the bathroom. "Sam!.. Sam?"


	7. Chapter 7

The boys, still dripping wet (and Blaine, still hard) from their shower, found a commotion in the loft. The macaroni pot was spinning on the floor. The kettle was whistling. Sam was nowhere to be found. The packet of macaroni was also missing. Cubes of cheese lay abandoned on the benchtop. Kurt looked to Blaine then back to the kitchen.

"Sam?" Perhaps he had ventured to the bedroom, Kurt dashed to the other room with a towel around his waist. "Are you ok?"

No answer. The bedroom was empty.

His purple cloak was missing too. Dammit, he liked that cloak, granted, it was a work in progress, but it had potential. Rather disgruntled, Kurt returned to the kitchen to find Blaine snacking on the cubes of cheese. He was still naked. Why was everyone naked in his kitchen? Didn't they have basic hygienic principals?

"Blaine Anderson, how can you be eating cheese at a time like this?"

"There's always time for cheese." He shrugged, oblivious to Kurt's rage. His cheeks were puffed out like a chipmunk full of cheddar. "He might have gone down the street to get milk for the mac and cheese." Blaine rationalised, there was no need to panic. Kurt opened the fridge, knowing for a fact that he had purchased milk yesterday. There it was, over half full.

Kurt raised an eyebrow to Blaine and said. "Something's not right." Blaine was starting to suspect his boyfriend was right. Kurt went to pick up the abandoned macaroni pot from across the apartment. Sitting inside it was an object, a single golden star. Kurt's eyes widened. Where had the gold star come from? It was a piece of glittering gold card. It looked like something that would be in Rachel Berry's locker. Kurt flicked it between his fingers. There was writing on the back.

_As he came into the window__  
__It was the sound of a crescendo…_

"Blaine." Kurt looked to his boyfriend in serious concern. Kurt's stomach felt like it was full of Rachel Berry's cooking; extremely queasy. "I think our Sam has been kidnapped." Blaine gulped, worry breaking through his face.

"Oh, hey, Look!" Blaine pointed to a single shell of macaroni by the open door. Kurt went to investigate. The macaroni packet was missing from the table, so where had this simple macaroni piece come from?

"Blaine, do you think Sam would be leaving us a trail?" When Kurt turned Blaine was gone. Panic seized him, had Blaine disappeared too? "Blaine?" What was happening here? Where was his boyfriend? A moment later Blaine re-appeared… as Nightbird.

Blaine stood there, cape blazing, the light from the window behind his streamed in, making him look, almost, perhaps just a tad, like a real super hero. He performed a power pose, hands on hips, staring off into space. The Nightbird, in all his glory, in his freshly cleaned suit.

Rage flew from Kurt's voice in a shrill shriek. He almost dropped his towel when he flung his hands up in panic. "Seriously? Our friend is missing and your dressing up as a superhero!" Kurt was fuming, utterly fuming.

"Of course." Blaine spoke with complete confidence that took Kurt aback.

"I- ah- still think we should go to the police." Kurt stammered. Blaine had an air of confidence when he became Nightbird. It was something Kurt wasn't used to seeing outside the bedroom. Nightbird leapt to his boyfriend and kissed him, taking the panic away from Kurt's tense body.

"Now, you don't have an alter ego yet, and your shawl thing is missing, so here…" Nightbird dashed into Sam's closet and pulled out a silver suit. It could do with an iron. Sam didn't really look after his clothes, and the fabric was the sort to need extra attention.

"Blaine I am not wearing this." It was tremendously too large for Kurt and the colour clashed with his skin tone.

"Kurt, our friend is in danger, Nightbird and Featherboy are his only hope."

"Do not call me Featherboy."

"Then put on the suit." The two boys were at a standoff. It was one Kurt was not going to win.

"No."

"Featherboy."

"Do not-"

"Put. On. The. Suit." Blaine looked so sexy in his Nightbird costume, Kurt couldn't argue. He was like a baby Batman. Kurt snatched the suit that was being waved underneath his nose.

"Fine." Kurt began to dress. The suit wasn't as oversized as Kurt had imagined it would be. And it didn't completely class with Kurt's skin tone. Perhaps it had superpowers after all. Kurt muttered under his breath. "I still think we need to call the police." Nightbird didn't listen, he was attempting to decipher what was written on the golden star, trying to pry the cardboard apart for any secret folds or flaps.

"Let's go Blond Chameleon, we have no time to waste!"

"I'm not even blond, Blaine."

"Blaine, whose Blaine? I'm Nightbird." Nightbird strutted another power pose. Kurt rolled his eyes. This was just like when they roll played, only not as sexy. Nightbird saw Kurt's frustrations. Perhaps he was being a little over enthusiastic and a little insensitive.

"And I think you make an adorable Blond Chameleon." Nightbird straightened Kurt's tie and gave him a quick kiss to win him over. How could Kurt resist those puppy eyes.

"Alright Nightbird." Kurt resigned to play Blaine's games. The sooner they found their Sam, the sooner they could return to other… group activities.


	8. Chapter 8

"Blaine, it's counter productive to use the stairs." Kurt's heart was racing as he stomped his feet down the next flight of stairs. Nightbird's cape flapped around another corner and Kurt ignored the ache in his quads to keep up.

"But it has far more dramatic effect. If you read any of the superhero blogs, you would know, all superheroes take the stairs. Look!" Night Bird spotted another macaroni piece. He picked it up between his fingers and examined it fare more closely than a macaroni piece ever needed to be examined. He wanted to look like a real super hero. Kurt stood there patiently waiting as a trusty side kick should.

"Hmmm." Nightbird mused, sniffed the pasta then dropped it back to the floor. "He went this way!" Nightbird jumped down to the landings.

"Of course, he did, down the flight of stairs, there's really only one way he can go." Kurt's voice was laced with heavy sarcasm. His suit was itchy and he didn't like it.

Nightbird began to hum out a tune; "Nightbird and Blond Chameleon, out to rescue their friend."

"Blaine, no singing."

"You must use my superhero name, I can't anyone knowing my secret identity." They exited the loft onto the busy street. They got a few peculiar looks standing on the pavement but once their eyes had landed on them, they quickly returned to the path they were walking. Nightbird took out his phone, flicked a few screens and superhero music began to play. It was the old jazzy style, with the _Pows_ and _Todolodod's._

"Really Blai- I mean, Nightbird? Music?"

"It's no weirder than all those songs we perform in any given public space or when we were in high school." Nightbird did have a point. Two men running around New York city in superhero costumes didn't even make the top of the list of weird shit they had done. Nightbird sped off down the street. He was a little indelicate in his enthusiasm and almost knocked over an elderly couple.

"Sorry, uh, excuse me, coming through…" Kurt apologised to everyone they rushed passed. When they stopped at the lights Kurt attempted to ignore the peculiar looks people were giving them. Kurt tried to side step a rather dweeby young man, not wanting to lose sight of Nightbird.

"No Sir, um, no we can't stop for a photo, no I don't need your coins."

Thankfully, Kurt spotted a policeman two shops down "Officer!" he called, waving his arms in the air. Even if Nightbird didn't want to alert the authorities, Kurt had to.

"Officer. Our friend, we think he has been kidnapped." The man raised a bushy eyebrow and eyed Kurt up and down.

"Nice suit." He muttered and grabbed out his notepad. Kurt tried to ignore the snide remark. This suit was a nightmare. How could it look so good on Sam and so terrible on him?

"What's their name?"

"Sam Evans."

"And what makes you think he has been kidnapped?" Kurt blushed a little, trying to find the right explanation without going into too much detail.

"Uh, well. He was in our apartment and…" Kurt saw how the officer's expression changed. There was someone standing beside Kurt.

Nightbird.

"Ah, you kids doing some superhero thing?" He put his notepad away. "I thought that was so 2012." Kurt didn't have time to explain. He himself was being kidnapped because Nightbird was dragging him away.

"You know, Nightbird, your suit, it's starting to lose some of its sex appeal." Kurt panted, they had run three blocks. Nightbird had found twelve more macaroni pieces. Whenever there was a corner to be turned Sam had dropped two or three close together so they could determine their next direction.

"Nightbird." Kurt spoke in seriousness when they stopped at another set of lights. "Who do you think would kidnap Sam?"

"Blond Chameleon, yes! What an amazing idea. We must work out who we are up against. Quick used your super chameleon powers to get into our enemies minds."

"My super- what now?"

"You know, impersonate everyone we know until we find someone with a motive." Nightbird looked like had just discovered the cure for tone deafness. Kurt reluctantly harnessed his inner superpower, which came to him easier than he expected. He started with Rachel Berry because, after all, the note had been left on a glittering star.

"Hi, I'm Rachel, and I have a secret crush on Sam but I'm far too driven to focus on boys and I have so many rehearsals and study and so I finally snapped and kidnapped my friend like some supervillain?" Kurt had to drop his voice a few keys to get Rachel's voice right, and spoke with a wide, fake smile.

"No, no that doesn't sound like Rachel. We both know if she was going to have a meltdown, she would audition for reality TV. Try Santana."

Kurt obliged and slunk a hand on a popped hip and tossed his imaginary hair. "I wouldn't kidnap Sam I would just constantly pester him or replace all his low-fat food for full fat until he gained one pound, gave up on his modelling dream and retreated his sorry lips back to the trout factory from which it came."

"Hmm, your right, Santana would do something far more extravagant and vindictive. Does Sam have any modelling enemies?"

"I don't think Sam is capable of making enemies." Nightbird had to agree with Kurt on that fact. Sam was like a golden Labrador, friendly, blond and adorably huggable.

"Do you have any enemies Nightbird?" Kurt asked in all seriousness. Nightbird's eyes widened with realisation.

"The Warblers!"

"No Blai-Nightbird, no, the Warblers have not come to New York to kidnap our friend." Kurt was starting to have serious concerns regarding Nightbird's mental state if he thought his old Glee club could pull of a multi-state heist.

"Your right. Keep thinking Blond Chameleon, run through your impression powers to find our villain. Then we can face them prepared." And so, the two boys ran hand in hand down the streets of New York in search for macaroni pieces that would lead them to their friend.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam Evan's was being held hostage. Well, sort of. The metal handcuffs that held him were the tacky, sexy kind, but for the sake of the code of supervillainy Sam struggled against them as if they were real. For all intents and purposes, he was trapped. He was being held in the living room of a small apartment. It was a relatively benign sort of place, kind of cosy, actually. The walls were painted a light blue intermittently interrupted by posters of rock bands.

The fabric dining chair he sat on was starting to sweat, and he would have much appreciated something more to wear than Kurt's shawl draped around his hips. The looks he got all the way here! He was surprised he did not get arrested. At least the shawl managed to smuggle the packet of macaroni.

His captor remained a mystery to him, their face hidden behind a phantom of the opera style masked doused in golden glitter. One eye was visible, marked with heavy eyeliner. Whoever they were, their makeup skills would have made Tina writhe with envy. They hadn't talked much on the way here, so Sam hadn't actually asked his supervillain for a name.

His captor removed their heavy black cloak and placed it on the hook by the door. Underneath that cloak was a leather jacket with silver studded shoulder pads. Kurt would have had a fit, shoulder pads were not in season. They paired it with navy pants that glittered with a glossy sheen.

"Erm, not to spoil the mood or anything but can I at least have some clothes." Sam asked nicely. Kurt's shawl was beginning to slide from his lap, and he didn't want to show this stranger all his goods.

"I wasn't expecting you to be naked, Blond Chameleon, or should I call you by your real name… Sam Evans." The masked figure paused for dramatic effect, turning their head sharply and pointing an accusatory finger. Damn, they knew their supervillain poses.

"Yeah, Sam's cool, man, call me Sam, I'm really only Blond Chameleon when I'm in my suit." Sam shrugged. The shawl was dangerously close to slipping away.

"No, no, no, your meant to deny that you're a superhero, like all the superheros do." His kidnapper sighed. They removed their leather gloves to reveal black polished nails.

"Oh, sorry, I've never been kidnapped before. I'll try again." Sam cleared his throat and deepened his voice. "Blond Chameleon? Never heard of him. I'm just pain old Sam Evans." As Sam re-attempted his lines as hostage his captor strutted to the other room, returning with a black turtleneck sweater and dark jeans that would undoubtingly be ridiculously tight on Sam.

"Welcome to the dark side Sam Evans." The captor purred and unclipped his restraints. Sam quickly shrugged on the clothes he was given, trying to ignore the rather greedy gaze that watched him. Those eyes had full view of his ass. He was then quickly re-secured.

"You have two choices, use your impersonating powers for evil, or never ever, ever see the Nightbird and his sidekick again."

"I will never turn to the dark side." Sam obediently sat back down onto his hostage chair dressed in his new clothes. They were tight fitting. The shirt he could agree with, in fact it was rather flattering and hugged tightly to his pecks. The jeans however, felt like they were going to split as he sat down.

"Look at you Sam, your already dressed like a supervillain, and I must say, it suits you." Sam looked down at himself. Black was very slimming on him, he had to admit. But No! no, he was not a supervillain.

"Why did you kidnap me?" Sam demanded. Before his captor could launch into the elaborate details of their plans, a phone vibrated on the kitchen table. The ring tone was Rollingstoness 'Start Me Up." At least his captor had good taste.

"Excuse me, I have to get this." The leather-clad supervillain strolled into the other room. Sam could still hear them discussing to the stranger on the phone.

"Yes, he's here… What! Followed? How?... They are on their way… don't worry, they won't find us." Sam could have had the opportunity to escape at this point, but curiosity was a far stronger restrain than the sex cuffs.

"Change of plans, my dear." Heavy boots clinked like rapid fire across the floor. Sam was released from his fake restraints. A heavy scent of aftershave and musky perfume lingered. It was oddly inciting.

"Wait, can I at least know your name?" Sam was being pulled to his feet by a firm set of hands. There was that perfume again. They met eye to mascara eye. His captor gave a wink.

"Of course, you can. Here, hold these." Sam was thrown a bag of supplies and a guitar case. "No macaroni, this time, Dark Lizard."

"Dark Lizard?"

"You're right, doesn't have a good ring to it. We'll work on it."

"Can I at least bring this?" Sam held up Kurt's shawl. It still smelt like him.

"Fine." His captor sighed with a roll of their eyes, quickly wrote on a golden star and tossed it into the centre of the room. It landed on the chair Sam had been sitting on. Sam shrugged Kurt's shawl over his head and let it drape over his shoulders. It looked terrible.

"Hurry up Macaroni Man, its customary for the supervillain to reveal his big scheme, and I can't do that when we have to run."

"Wait, your name?" Sam was about to be swept away by a stranger, he should at least know their name.

"Starchild." And with a glittery wink and sly smile, Starchild whisked Sam away.


	10. Chapter 10

Starchild's had an impressive Star-mobile, a zippy, convenient blue moped. Not exactly supervillain transport but Sam could use his imagination. Starchild handed him a black helmet. While he was buckling his own, Sam quickly picked at Kurt's Shawl until he released a loose threat. Thankfully it was the sort of material that pulled easily, and Sam quickly tied a knot around the bike rack behind him. It was certainly not as sturdy as a pasta piece, but he hoped that the thread would last long enough to get Nightbird and Kurt heading in the right direction.

"Do you need a hand?" Starchild perched on his moped impatiently. Sam fumbled at the buckle under his neck. He struggled to mount the bike with both a back and a guitar. In fact, apart from riding some dirt bikes when he was a kid, he had never been on anything other than a car before. Starchild sensed the nervousness and sighed.

"Ok, just sit down behind me." Sam did as he was told. Starchild reached behind and grabbed Sam's muscled forearms and pulled them tight around his leather jacket. Sam was thrust against the back of Starchild's ass, his chest against his back. Those shoulder pad studs were looking dangerously close to his neck.

"Now, just hold on tight, if I lean, you just lean with me and don't scream unless your belting out some rock tunes." Starchild, being the supervillain that he was, didn't wait for Sam to affirm that he understood. Instead, he revved the sick little engine and prayed it didn't choke with the extra weight on the back. The moped remained trustworthy and sped the two boys down the busy streets. They whizzed and whirred between taxies, turned sharp corners. Sam instinctively wrapped himself tighter against Starchild.

After the fear of riding on a moped and disappeared, Sam became oddly comfortable with his arms wrapped around another man. Perhaps it was his new-found sexuality, or perhaps he was just missing Klaine. What was his sexuality anyway? Was he just going for Klaine because he had run out of girls in Glee club? No, that was silly. Was he gay just for Klaine? What's the male version of a hag? But he had liked kissing boys, he had liked kissing _the _boys. He loved the way they made him feel. he loved Blaine's heavy lips and Kurt's slender waist. The jeans he was wearing were painfully too tight for any erection to form, but it was certainly trying. He became hyper aware of what parts of his body were touching the back of Starchild and attempted to cool himself down and pondered deeper questions regarding his sexuality while Starchild drove them further and further away from his saviours.

When they arrived at their destination Sam was sure it had to be a mistake. This was a hotel, and not just some dingy motel, this was fancy, this was the sort of place where the Valette wore a red velvet suit and the girls inside served you complimentary champagne on arrival. Was the evil lair underneath this hotel?

"Welcome Starchild, we have been expecting you, may I take your um, er, vehicle." The Valette eyed the moped with a look of disgust. Starchild ignored it and handed him his helmet. Sam was surprised his mask had managed to stay in place this entire time. Another man rolled a trolley to Sam and he dropped the guitar and bag of supplies onto it. It was only when he removed his own helmet that he realised only a small scarf of Kurt's shawl was left hanging loosely around his neck. Despite all odds and logic, the trail had worked. Sam touched the scarf gently, hoping Kurt wouldn't use his powers for evil when he discovered what Sam had done to his creation.

"Don't just stand there, Violent Mime." Starchild tested out a new supervillain name. From the look on Sam's twisted face, he did not approve.

"So, we are staying in a hotel?" Sam was taken aback at the grandeur of the building he had walked into. The marble floors reflected the light from the chandelier above. People languidly lounged around in the reception area in suits and ties. One of the red suited gentlemen approached them with champagne flukes.

"A toast." Starchild rise his glass to Sam, who reluctantly took his.

"To what?"

"To your new supervillain name; Copycat."

"No due, I'm not going to that. I would rather Macaroni Man." Starchild gave a look that told Sam that was not a legitimate option. They tapped their glasses together and drank, Sam, reluctantly and Starchild with a satisfied smirk.

"Your shawl didn't make it." He commented as they approached the desk.

"Yeah, Kurt's going to be upset." Sam felt disappointed in himself for destroying something Kurt had painstakingly sewn together.

"Hey, how about we see our room. You're in for a surprise."

"Wait, _our_ room? Oh god, this isn't like one of those… you're not a _real _supervillain, are you?"

"Relax, Sam." Starchild soothed, gathering the key card from the rather unimpressed concierge. His boots echoed down the marble corridor to the elevator. "There will be plenty of room for both of us, I promise." He pledged with a gloved hand to his chest. Sam entered the elevator with him.

"You know, real superhumans always take the stairs."

"Not where we are going." Starchild sung, then gave his best evil laugh. Sam was shocked when Starchild swiped the key card. The elevator lit up, direct to the top floor.

"Wow, dude, are we… going to the-"

"Executive suite, yes, Sam Evans, yes indeed." Starchild rocked back on his heels. "My boss has people in high places."

"Your boss organised this?"

"Well, they had to after your little macaroni stunt." The elevator chimed and Starchild strutted into the penthouse. Sam was taken aback. He was met by a wall of glass that looked out over New York city. The decor was modern, with wide low-lying sofas, a huge television mounted on the wall. There was a fully equipped bar, and at least four doors extending from the main room. Starchild's bag and guitar were waiting against one of the doors.

"See, I told you, plenty of room between us." Sam had been in awe of the hotel suite he hadn't noticed Starchild remove his mask. Underneath was a man with gentle cheeks and a wicked jaw line. Some part of Sam wanted to know more about his supervillain captor. Plus, he had a guitar, and something told him Starchild would be one hell of a person to jam with. Sam smiled back and walked right up to the window wall. He leant his head against the glass. It felt like he was about to fall off the edge.

"This is so cool, man." Sam laughed, waving his hands up in the air. "Do you reckon this is what birds feel like?" As soon as he spoke those words his mind turned to Nightbird. Was he out their looking for him?

"I, I should call them, let them know I'm safe. They will be worried." As he looked all the way down to the street below, he hoped he would see some dashing young man with his boyfriend racing by his side.

"It's ok, Sam."

"No, it's not, they're my friends." Sam snapped, he wrapped what was remained of his shawl around his hands.

"Ok, your right. I'm sorry. I'll make it right, but first, can I show you why I had to kidnap you?" Starchild placed a gentle hand on Sam's shoulder.

"You mean, this isn't just some plotless scheme?"

"No, I'm afraid not." Starchild ran his hands through his hair and motioned for Sam to sit on the couch. "I've been tasked with a very important job." Starchild went to gather the bag from the other side of the room and unzipped it on the coffee table. Sam stared at its contents in wonder and confusion.

"What is all this, Starchild?"

"Elliot, call me Elliot."


	11. Chapter 11

"Let me start from the beginning." Elliot laid out the contents of the back before them. There were sheets of paper, something that looked oddly like a GPS tracker and a scrap book of photos of stranger Sam had never met. "So, a little over a year ago I get this phone call out of nowhere." Elliot began, "It was about the same time Kurt was auditioning people for his band. At first a thought it was a joke, but the phone calls kept persisting. Their voice was really muffled and deep so I couldn't tell who it was. They offered me money, and I mean a lot of money to audition for the band. I said, no, I'm more of a solo artist. But then I kept seeing flyer after flyer everywhere I went. It was kind of creepy. Then one day I came home to find a mask on my benchtop counter and a letter addressed to Starchild. My guitar was missing. I mean, I love this guitar, she's my baby, so when the phone rang again, I had no choice but to play the game."

"Oh my god, is your guitar ok?" Sam was sort of missing the point, but Elliot appreciate the sentiment.

"Of course, she is. She's right over there." Elliot's eyes lingered longingly at the love of his life. "Do you play?"

"Yeah a little." To be honest Sam hadn't really touched his guitar since he had started modelling. All his spare time had been spent crunching abs or flexing on the chin up bar. It would be good to have a night to let loose and rock out.

"Anyway, so the boss threatens that I won't get my girl back unless I go to this audition, and that's when I met Kurt. To be honest, it was kind of cool, so I joined. My guitar returned on my doorstep and everything was cool for a while. Slowly I earned my bosses trust and they began trusting me with more information. Most of the jobs were easy, although I had to make some guy Adam disappear, that got a bit messy. Turns out there is an elaborate plot afoot. A plan that you, dear Sam, were about to destroy." Elliot pulled out a binder and opened to a tabbed page. The page was a table. In the table was a prediction, a number value then a percentage chance.

"The boss has a computer down in MIT that is super sophisticated. At least, I think it's a computer, they referred to it as a 'she' at one point and a 'Human Brain'."

"What are all these? Predictions?"

"Yeah. Anything that could every possibly happen in New York. It's got everything in here from Kurt spilling mustard on his shirt to a piano falling from a window, and the chance percentage of it affecting Klaine."

"Klaine?"

"Yeah, you know when you mash the names of-"

"Yeah, I know what it is, but why is your boss measuring probabilities of Klaine?"

"It's the probability of if these events were to happen, the chance that they would remain together."

Sam looked down the list.

_If Kurt doesn't get int NYADA  
If Blaine loses his memory  
If Kurt breaks a leg  
If Santana moves in  
If Rachel gets a boyfriend  
If Blaine becomes a werewolf  
If Klaine enters the Amazing Race  
If Kurt reveals he is a demon  
If Blaine becomes the favourite  
If Kurt is abducted by extra terrestrials  
If Sam finally discovers his latent homosexuality_

"Wait, what?" Sam read that last line, he wasn't sure what he was more shocked about, the fact that whoever wrote this assumed he was gay, or the statistic alongside it left the chances of Klaine remaining together as zero per cent. It couldn't be, surely the numbers were wrong. But the statistics was there. Surely that meant the evidence was irrefutable. Sam just didn't quite understand what it all meant, or why someone had done this in the first place.

"Look. I know it's a lot to take in Sam." Elliot sighed, "but the reason I had to turn on that oven again, to burn those chips, it was because, if you had gone through with it, if you have sex with Klaine, there would have been a one hundred percent chance that Klaine would be no more."

Sam looked away, turning so Elliot could not see that he was wiping a tear from his eye. He didn't want to believe it. His heart sunk. It felt like he was going through a break up. He loved Klaine, he loved them so much he couldn't bare to think that him being involved would break their beautiful relationship. Elliot sat beside him patiently while Sam did his best to settle his feelings. He wasn't good with feelings, he had a lot of them and often they were confusing. But this time Sam was sure of two things; he loved the boys to bits and if he was trying to help preserve their relationship, perhaps Elliot wasn't a supervillain after all.

"So" Sam sniffled. "Your boss, who are they?" He closed the book, not wanting to read any more ridiculous predictions.

"I don't know much about them, I don't know if they are a man or a woman. All I know is that their name is Silver Thunder and that they have eyes everywhere like some sort of diabolical Sherlock Holmes."

"Cool name." Sam muttered, not overly enthused by superhero games anymore. He crossed his arms in his seriously right turtleneck. Elliot watched how his jumper stretched and scowled. He liked that turtleneck.

"How about you get changed." He suggested. "There will be a set of silk pyjamas in your room."

"This Silver Thunder's a real show off."

"Tell be about it. When I asked them for a motorbike, they said those things were death traps and they would rather see me die of embarrassment on my moped. But they will splurge on rooms like this." Elliot waved his hands in exasperation. Sam wasn't complaining, it was an awesome penthouse. It was a shame he wasn't in the mood to enjoy the luxury.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way, Sam." Elliot gathered up the binder and papers. "How about we order room service and binge watch TV. I've got Star Wars, Avengers, what ever you want. I'm sure there's some trashy reality show as well." Sam looked up, meeting Elliot dead in the eye, summoning the power of Blond Chameleon.

"Oh, oh mesa wach Sta-was and eat cheesa-burga."

"Was that a Jar-jar Bink's impression."

"You wanted me to use my powers for evil, didn't you?"

"Oh, that is so evil. I'm impressed." Elliot tossed a menu in Sam's lap with a laugh. Perhaps it would be a good night after all, just two guys hanging out in a huge executive suite with unlimited food and alcohol. Maybe it wasn't so bad Sam didn't sleep with Klaine, maybe Elliot was his secret superhero. Elliot's phone buzzed on the coffee table. Sam looked up from his menu. He recognised the name. Kurt. Elliot was too fast and snatched the phone before Sam could.

"Hello?"


	12. Chapter 12

When the macaroni pieces ended and Kurt and Nightbird had arrived at an apartment complex, Kurt was fuming. He recognised the place, he knew he had exactly three floors to climb before he met their kidnapper. With a new-found rage of enthusiasm, he raced Nightbird up the stairs, cussing Elliot under his breath.

"Thought he was a friend… how could he do this… what was he thinking." Nightbird hadn't been here before, so he had to catch Elliot's name under Kurt's breath before he put the puzzle pieces together. When the reached Elliot's apartment the door was wide open. The apartment was empty. There was a chair in the centre with sex cuffs still attached.

"Elliot Starchild! You better be here or so help me God!" but no reply came from the apartment.

"I think they left." Nightbird found a gold star on the sex cuffed chair.

_Don't stop me now,_

_'cause I'm havin' a good time…_

"Queen." Kurt muttered, pulling out his phone. "Of course, he has to pick Queen." He ran his fingers down to his address book and aggressively took in a breath. Before the tone had a chance to cut to a voice, Kurt was screaming.

"Elliot Starchild, you bring us back Sam immediately or so help me God!" Nightbird could hear a chuckle on the other end of the phone.

"Relax, he's here with me, were going to have an awesome night."

"I will not relax, you kidnapped him!"

"Kurt, Sam is fine. In fact, were having a really good time together. I can't believe you've kept him from me."

"I don't believe you."

"Here, he will tell you himself." Kurt heard the phone being handed over. He looked at Nightbird who was back by his side.

"Hey Kurt."

"Sam, are you ok?"

"Yeah of course I am." He sounded sad. Kurt knew when Sam wasn't quite right. He also knew when Sam was trying to hide it. Worry stirred in his stomach. "No, seriously, we are fine. Remember this is all just a game. Blaine gets it."

"Well… at least I know who you're with and that your safe."

"You sound like my parent." Sam chuckled through the phone. The phone was handed back to Elliot.

"So, are we cool?"

"No, no we are not cool." Kurt screamed down the phone and stamped his foot. Nightbird took a step back. His boyfriend could be scary when he was angry.

"Tell me where you are or I'll... I'll…"

"Or you'll what?" Kurt's face blared red while he tried to summon a viable threat. He looked around Elliot's apartment. He noticed that his beloved guitar wasn't there, so Kurt couldn't hold that hostage.

"I'll, we'll… we'll have sex all over your apartment!" Nightbird raised an eyebrow. He liked the sound of that threat. Elliot laughed.

"Go ahead, there's lube in the bathroom." The phone clicked as Elliot hung up on him. Kurt growled through clenched teeth.

"He's so annoying."

"Were you serious about having sex all over the apartment?" Nightbird inquired, handcuffs swinging from his finger. Kurt scowled, but seeing Blaine in his costume, standing against the chair, well, his anger turned to arousal. He twisted his lips, waiting for the flush of blood to drain from his cheeks.

"Kurt, Sam is fine, how about we take some time to ourselves." Blaine slunk across to his boyfriend.

"How about we find a constructive outlet for your frustrations."

"Fine." Kurt breathed as Nightbird took him by his hips. "But no Nightbird. I want to make love to my Blaine."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Sir. I must keep my identity secret." Blaine pushed Kurt against the kitchen bench. His hips rammed into Kurt's. Nightbird grinned wickedly at Kurt's flustered face. Usually he would agree to Kurt's every desire. Nightbird, on the other hand, was a rebel. Kurt would have to get him out of that suit if he was to get his boyfriend back. Considering the sort of day, they had, Nightbird's wandering hands were a very good distraction. Kurt's hand's grabbed Nightbird's latex ass, clawing his finger painfully deep. It had been a stressful day and Kurt wasn't going to play nice. He had meant what he had said, there would be sex all over this apartment.

"Oh, I'm going to make you tell me your identity Nightbird." Kurt growled as he shoved his boyfriend back into the chair in the centre of the room. He straddled his lap, leaning over dangerously close to wrap those handcuffs around willing wrists. Now that Nightbird was secured, Kurt rocked back on Nightbird's lap and took the sight in. usually when they role played Kurt settled in to the act of damsel in distress. now he was the villain demanding to know Nightbird's identity. Oh, how was he going to force the most valiant of superheros to divulge their deepest darkest secret?

With the force of evil on his side, Kurt snaked his hands between Nightbird's open legs and thrust his palm painfully against his cock.

"I'm going to ask you again, Nightbird." Those fingers were grabbing painfully tight around Nightbird's balls and his eyes widened behind his mask. Kurt released and tightened again. A moan escaped his captor's lips. "Who are you?"

"I will never tell you." Nightbird gasped, his hips instinctively thrusting. Kurt pushed them back down. He had a rough day; rough sex was what he needed.

"Oh, I doubt that." He ran his hands up and down Nightbird's suit, slowly unclipping his armour. "I have ways of making you…. scream." he whispered the word in Nightbird's ear, making his superhero shiver.

"Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." Kurt announced, rolling and rocking himself over Nightbird's lap. Underneath the chest pads were a well muscle chest, confined in a cheap nylon suit. All he wanted to do was rip of off his boyfriend's chest and not just because it was a horrendous fabric choice. Nightbird's teeth lunged forward and snapped up the end of Kurt's tie.

"The hard way." Nightbird spoke with a clenched jaw, tugging Kurt back to him. "I want it hard." At the sight of Nightbird with his tie between his teeth, Kurt's desires waved through his stomach. He rolled and rubbed hard against Nightbird, who was helpless to defend himself. Not that he wanted to, those teeth sunk deep into the tender skin of his neck and he enjoyed it.

"I will never tell you." Nightbird gasped. Kurt took his tie back, unravelled it from his neck and tied it around Nightbird's mouth. Blaine's was a little in shock. Kurt had never done anything like this before. what were the powers of the suit doing to him? Kurt took a moment to examine the sight in front of him, Nightbird, tied with his hands behind his back, gagged with black tie around his mouth, his mask on. Kurt wandered his eyes down to the mound attempting an escape between those muscled thighs. He knew one way to make Nightbird talk, and if it didn't work, well, at least he could release exactly what he wanted. With a slight smirk Kurt left Nightbird for the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Nightbird asked, his voice muffled from the tie.

"I'm getting my instruments of torture." Now, where would Elliot keep the scissors… he made Nightbird wait, pacing around behind him, circling him, humming to himself. Nightbird squirmed and resisted the urge to break his restraints. He found them in the draw and returned.

"Are you feeling hard, baby?" Kurt purred, running his hands over his shoulders. The scissors were clasped, hidden behind his back.

"Yes."

"I bet your dying to escape those pants."

"Yes." The pressure was immense. Superhero costumes didn't have much wriggle room.

"Why don't you tell me who you are?" Kurt encouraged, running a teasing hand over Nightbird's shoulders down his chest, then back up again. He circled around and around that thrilling erection.

"Maybe if you remove this tie, I might tell you." It was digging into Blaine's lips.

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Kurt slipped a finger under the loose knot and wiggled Nightbird free from his oral restraint. "Now, will you tell me?"

"Never." Nightbird had lied to him. This deserved punishment on the most diabolical of scales.

"Are you sure." Kurt knelt between Nightbird's legs and ran his hands exactly where Nightbird wanted them to be. Kurt could see the muscle's in his hips twitch as he resisted the instinctive urge to thrust.

"Yes, yes I'm very sure." Kurt waited for Nightbird's eyes to hang closed before he revealed the scissors.

"Hold very still." Kurt demanded. "And remember, you made your choice." With his textile skills he snipped a gaping hole through Nightbird's pants. Nightbird sprung his eyes open with the sudden release of pressure.

"Kurt!" Kurt could tell Nightbird was angry, but now their anger matched. "What have you done?"

"Relax, nothing I can't fix." Kurt continued to snip a lovely circle to release Blaine's cock and balls. He wanted to suck them so bad, make them wet, but not until Nightbird revealed his identity. Kurt blew hot breath over the fleshy pillar before his eyes. Nightbird growled, angrily. Kurt wondered if a few more holes in that suit would be pushing his luck.

"Are you going to tell me, so I can fuck you?" He blew again and unbuttoned his shirt. "Otherwise I'm just going to stand here." He unzipped his pants, rolled his palms over his own cock. Nightbird groaned. His defences were weakening, watching Kurt pump himself, just out of reach. "I'll keep doing this." He pumped a little harder and took a step closer. "You can have me at any time Nightbird. All I need from you is a name."

"I can resist."

"Please don't." Kurt worked himself up, his shoulders pumping fast, then slowing down, his thumb rolling over his flushed head. Kurt put a knee on Nightbird's thigh, leaning forward so their foreheads touched. "Please baby, don't make me do this on my own." That cock was so close to his, those balls just an inch above his erection. God, Kurt was a tease!

"Please." Nightbird leant to kiss him Kurt pulled away. So, no kisses either. Every muscle in him clenched, he wanted to take Kurt so bad. He wanted Kurt naked, he wanted to every inch of Kurt's flesh on his.

"I'll never tell you." From the way he was breathing Kurt knew Nightbird was lying.

"I don't want to have to come without you." The chair rocked with the force of Kurt's movements. His cock throbbed watching Kurt's hand on his own.

"I don't want you to come either."

"Then what's your name?"

'I can't tell you that."

"What's your boyfriends name."

"Blaine." That was good enough for Kurt as he rammed his hard cock against Blaine's chest. Blaine swore as his sensitive skin finally has something to rub against.

"Fuck." He cried, his hips jutting as Kurt released him from his restraints, he tore off that stupid blue mask. Their lips smashed together, and Kurt forced his tongue to battle Blaine's. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's hips, picking him up. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's stumbling body. The two of them managed to make it to the couch before tumbling over. They could feel each other's hearts beating in shuddering chests. Blaine pinned Kurt down on the couch and ripped the remaining clothing from his body. Fabric tore. Neither of them cared.

"I think there are some advantages to the suit alterations you've made." Blaine mused between passionate kisses. He was kissing Kurt everywhere, licking up his chest, then back to his neck, he didn't need to think, just move. Kurt's hands were in that gaping hole he had made, kneading Blaine's balls in his hands, tugging gently. The pressure made electricity roll up Blaine's hips.

"I want that suit on the floor." Kurt demanded, ripping the shirt over Blaine's head "I don't want to see the fucking thing for the rest of the night." Kurt had never undressed Blaine so violently before. he was sure there were more tears than just what the scissors had made.

"You are villainous this evening."

"I want it rough, Blaine." Their movement's slipped and Blaine and Kurt rolled onto the floor. Blaine dug his fists into the shagpile rug as he rutted against Kurt. Kurt achieved his goal in release Blaine from the remainder of his suit. The two boys were utterly naked, moving to fast for the other one to catch. Kurt's legs were hooked up around Blaine's hips, then Blaine's lips were down by Kurt's cock, then back up again, his hips returning to their violent rutting. They rolled over, and over again, their bodies fighting one another, wanting dominance. Blaine had never had Kurt like this, god, the scratches he was leaving down his back!

"Would you like me to fuck you?" Blaine offered. He ran his hands down Kurt's hips, slipping soft fingers between the crack of his ass.

"Oh, God yes." He sucked in a breath as he felt Blain's finger tips edge down towards his sensitive hole.

"We better find that lube." Kurt scrambled towards the bedroom, crawling on all fours to tease Blaine with a perfect view of his fine ass. Blaine took the bait and pounced with a roar. He sunk his teeth into Kurt's ass, rolled him onto his back and quickly and suddenly took Kurt's cock in his mouth. The sound that came from Kurt was incredible. It was instinctive and terribly high pitched. Blaine sucked hard then popped Kurt's cock from his lips.

"That's all your getting… for now." Blaine rolled Kurt back onto all fours and pushed him towards the bedroom. Kurt may like to tease but Blaine was very good at surprises. Mainly because he didn't think while he was having sex, he just- did. He let his muscles take over, as they were taking over now. Kurt hadn't made it to the bed when Blaine pounced on him again, latching his lips onto his neck, wrapping his entire body over Kurt's. Another scream left Kurt's lips, then he wrestled, fought, and pinned Blaine down to the ground.

"You weren't joking about wanting it rough." Blaine panted. Kurt didn't hold back as he nipped all the way down Blaine's chest, leaving obvious teeth marks. Blaine's body shivered in pain, amazing pain.

"Don't move. Or I will be forced to fetch those handcuffs." Blaine could barely see straight, let alone move. He could hear Kurt rummaging in the bathroom. It was then he realised that they had made it into the bedroom, just not too the bed. That was just beside him. He wondered if he should jump in it, bit Kurt had demanded that he remain on the floor.

"I love it when you sweat." Kurt sighed, returning with a bottle he placed on the bed side table. Blaine looked down to his chest to find a glitter sheen of sweat droplets. Kurt knelt on top of him and licked at them. They tasted sweet and salty, and Kurt couldn't get enough of it. He resolved to make Blaine work extra hard for the soul purpose of creating more delicious sex droplets. Blaine, without warning grabbed Kurt's hips and pulled them forward so his cock was in his face. Blaine pulled it in his mouth once more. He could feel Kurt's head pulse as it ran over the roof of his mouth.

"Blaine Anderson!" Blaine groaned at the sound of his name. call it egotistical, but he fucking loved it. Blaine pushed their bodies over, so Kurt was now beneath him. He took no time to hesitate in lifting those slender legs up over his shoulder. Blaine knew exactly what he wanted to do to Kurt. He sucked a few more times, feeling the pressure of Kurt's straining thighs either side of his neck. Then he moved those lips down, passed those two tight balls, further to that eager hole. That hole was Blaine's, and he would wet it, ready it, and God it would feel so good. His tongue flicked around Kurt's entrance.

"Oh, please Blaine, more." Blaine willingly obliged. That soft tongue wedged its way to that pink flesh.

"Blaine!" Blaine gave a few more licks, then pulled Kurt up onto the bed. The boys tumbled and groped. Blaine reached for the lube, he was ready, he had been ready since this morning. His finger slick, he ran it around Kurt's ass then slipped it in his tight muscle. Kurt rocked his hips with Blaine's finger. He stretched and moved, getting Kurt ready.

"Are you ready Kurt." Blaine didn't need to ask. From the utter pleasure on Kurt's face, he was more than ready. Blaine pushed Kurt into the centre of the bed, rocked his knees under Kurt's ass and positioned his cock right where it needed to be.

"Please Blaine."

He slipped his head into Kurt and began to thrust gently, rocking deeper each time. he kissed Kurt's chest, nipped his nipples, the electricity flared in his stomach, his cock felt huge in Kurt's tightening ass. Blaine increased his pace, after all, Kurt asked for it rough.

"Hold me." Blaine and pulled Kurt up into his lap. Kurt began to move and settle on Blaine until he had found the exact position he was looking for. Blaine could feel it too. Kurt's lips parted wide and Blaine pulled that mouth to his. Wrapped in each other's arms they brought each other close, their breath fast and shallow, their moans grew louder.

"I'm going to come." Kurt breathed. Blaine's wet fist held Kurt's shaft tight, he let a thumb roll over his head again. Blaine thrust his hips with Kurt, hitting harder, bringing him closer. Pressure built up in their bodies and both desired for that release. Their moans feeding each other's desires and they came together.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried. Blaine's orgasm was release in an undecipherable groan. He lowered Kurt back down onto bed, their chest's sticky from Kurt. Neither of them cared and they collapsed, panting. Kurt's frustrations had subsided into his post-orgasm ecstasy. Blaine tucked them both into Elliot's bed. They fell asleep without nearly making as much mess as they had hoped for.


	13. Chapter 13

Sam awoke in silk pyjamas in the largest bed he had ever rested his head on. The sun had truly risen by now, and Sam had a quick scan of the digital clock beside his bed. It was two in the evening. God, they had a big night and he recalled it with a smile. They watched Star Wars, stuffed their faces with cheeseburgers, they had raided the open bar and ended the night with an incredibly loud karaoke battle. It felt like that had been friends for ages, despite only knowing him for less than twenty-four hours.

Sam rubbed his eyes. Elliot had been true to his word. He was alone with an incredible view of the city. Lazily he stumbled into the living quarters. Elliot was dressed, strumming his guitar, humming an acoustic version of 'Hungry like the Wolf'. It was cool to see Elliot in his element; his voice was pure. He really didn't need any of glitter or eyeliner to be noticed.

"Hey man." Sam announced.

"Morning. How are you holding up?"

"Better than I thought." Sam hadn't drunk that much in a long time. It felt fantastic. "So, what happens now? We go back into superhero mode or something?"

"If you want. Otherwise I just call Silver Thunder and say I need to stay another night here."

"You can do that?"

"Sure, why not. When else am I going to get the chance to stay in a place like this. We haven't even visited the pool, oh and there is a gym." Sam liked the sound of that.

"Can I ask you something first?" Sam sat down beside his friend. They hadn't really spoken much about the evil plot afoot. In fact, he had tried to avoid thinking about it all night. He had a lot of things to think about.

"Your friends with both Blaine and Kurt. If I were to have… you know, do you think I would have ended their relationship?"

"Probably not." Elliot set aside his guitar. "Sam, do you really want to be a third wheel?"

"It doesn't feel like a third wheel."

"And if you're just starting to discover all of this about yourself, maybe take it slower than starting with two guys. I mean, it's a dream, but slow down." Elliot couldn't help but feel a little impressed with Sam's luck.

"I don't know how I'm suppose to, you know, do this." Sam was once again confused about how to use his words. What he really wanted to know was, if he couldn't be with Klaine, where did he fit?

"How are you supposed to be what?"

"Be… gay?" It was the first time Sam had said it out loud. The thing was, he didn't feel ant different, he still felt like Sam. Was he meant to feel any different?

"Look." Elliot moved to sit beside Sam and took his friend's hand. He squeezed it tight for reassurance. "This doesn't have to be confusing. You are Sam, you've always been Sam, you will continue to be Sam, except when your Blond Chameleon. So, Sam is going to do what Sam always has, which is, I'm guessing, go to the gym?"

"Yeah, kinda."

"And once you've finished your million bench presses, I'll meet you by the swimming pool. Later tonight, how about we go to a gay bar, I know a good one."

Sam liked the sound of that. He appreciated Elliot's words. With a quick phone call to the concierge, they supplied him with gym shorts and a shirt. This place would give him anything. He declined the personal trainer; however, he wanted this gym session to be one where he could contemplate his thoughts.

The gym was impressive. There were machines he had never seen before or only ever dreamed of. Despite not having had any breakfast, he worked in the gym for over two hours. He spent half the time testing out his new desires, smiling at the gym trainer that was working with another patron. He watched one guy as he dived down into deep squats.

"What are you looking at?"

"Uh, nothing." Sam flushed with embarrassment. "Good form." He covered.

"Thanks man."

If the gym cleared his head, the swimming pool fuzzied them up again. Elliot was lounging on the sun chair, tapping his feet to what ever musing was blaring through his headphones. He held a book in hand and a yellow cocktail in the other. His board shorts matched the colour of his cocktail.

"So, this is what the supervillain life is like." Sam interrupted, wiping his sweating face with his gym towel.

"Good, isn't it?" Elliot called a waiter over and ordered a cocktail for Sam.

"How was the gym?"

"Confusing, but also really good. Didn't manage to get to one million push ups, though."

"There's always next time."

"Want to swim?"

"Let me finish this first." Elliot gestured to the remains of his Pina Colada. Sam removed his shirt and dived into the obscenely large pool. Elliot caved into his villainous side and let himself enjoy the view. He quickly finished his drink and dive bombed in after Sam. Thankfully he hadn't applied his eyeliner this morning, that would have been a disaster.

"Ah, so he can swim." Sam teased, seeing Elliot tread water. Elliot retaliated with a splash of water to Sam's face.

"I was part of the winning swimming team in high school."

"I could believe that, you've still got the shoulder sfor it."

"Checking out my shoulders, are we Sam?" Before Sam could reply to Elliot's flirting, the boy had dived back under the water and swam away. The boys raced each other in the pool, competing for who could swim the fastest. Elliot lived up to his high school reputation, but Sam could hold his breath for longer. They spent all afternoon beside the pool, swimming and sipping cocktails, then swimming again.

"Cutie at ten o'clock." Elliot spied. He perved behind his sunglasses.

"Where?"

"Shhh, subtlety Sam. Look with your eyes, not your whole head." Sam did as he was told. He hadn't really looked at too many guys before. of course, he saw guys all the time, very attractive guys in modelling. but that was his job. This was leisure. The man in question was well built, tanned with not a lick of hair on his body. His face, however, was too sharp, he didn't smile.

"I don't like his face."

"Ah, so that's what your attracted to. Makes sense when you already have the perfect body."

"Well, what do you look for?"

"Musical talent, mostly." Elliot hummed. "Which makes you, a very attractive young man." Elliot handed Sam another martini.

"I feel like James Bond when I drink these."

"That impression would suit this scenario very well, Blond Chameleon." They clicked their glasses together and laughed. Hanging out with Elliot was easy, he was no where near as high strung as Kurt, nor was he constantly having to prove himself like he was around Blaine. Elliot was earthy, yet sophisticated. He seemed like the sort of guy that wouldn't care if he left his underwear on the bathroom floor instead of the hamper. The sort of guy that wasn't surrounded by relationship dramas every episode. Elliot was the calm in the storm. When Sam was around him, he wasn't worrying about whether he was straight or gay, he wasn't worrying about Klaine or anything else.


	14. Chapter 14

They spent the afternoon talking about high school and their lives before New York. Sam even told Elliot about his time as a stripper. After a few additional cocktails he had no shame in showing off some of his signature moves. He received a few strange looks from the other pool patrons.

"You'll have to take me to the gym one day." Elliot suggested as they dried themselves off from another swim. The sun was beginning to set, and they had to prepare for their night on the town. "It's been a while since I've gone."

"Yeah, totally man. I was kind of the boy's personal trainer back in high school, so I can give you heaps of tips." The two boys began to return to their room. They stood in the elevator, waiting to arrive to their top floor. Sam wondered if it was a good time to ask.

"Hey, Elliot." Sam asked, feeling a little guilty it had taken him this long to consider Klaine's feelings. "I think we should invite Kurt and Blaine to the club tonight. Don't worry, I'm not going to run away with them, I just… feel bad that I kind of left them like that." Elliot nodded, understanding how Sam felt. And he trusted Sam, they both knew their friend's relationship was a priority. Sam wouldn't do anything to break Klaine up.

"Of course. I'll text Kurt now." Elliot kept his word and pulled out his phone. He showed Sam the text for reassurance before he sent it.

"Oh, and another problem." Sam swiped the key card to open the door for Elliot. "I don't know what the dress code is for tonight, but I'm pretty sure silk pyjamas are not appropriate."

"Hmm, your right, it might be sending the wrong signals. I'll text Satan's Wrath and she can bring you something from your apartment."

"Who?"

"Yeah, I know, bit of a silly name, but she wants to strike fear in her enemies, I think she does that just with her eyes." Elliot hummed his way to his bedroom.

By the time Sam had finished his separate shower there was a ring of the doorbell. He opened it to find Santana holding a freshly pressed outfit. She was wearing a red eye mask and her lipstick was an even deeper shade of red than usual.

"Delivery for Sam Evans." She shouldered her way through the door. "Holey Mother of… Sam who did you have to sleep with to get this place?"

"Hey Santana. So, your Satan's Wrath. That's a terrible supervillain name by the way."

"Oh yeah, and what's yours Trouty Power?"

"I don't have one."

"Exactly." Santana's eyes widened as she stormed across the penthouse. "Silver Thunder has not given me anything as awesome as this." Santana was envious, fuming! "What a bitch! After everything I've done for her."

"So Silver Thunder is a woman?"

"It's not that hard to figure out Sam. Where's Elliot?"

"Sill in the shower." Sam confirmed, hearing the shower water still flooding.

"Good, I want to have words with you."

"Ok?"

Santana stepped in close and whispered with her wicked lips. "You should totally go for it."

"Go for what?"

"The Klaine."

"I thought you were working for Silver Thunder, and she doesn't think-"

"I know, I know, I know. But seriously… come on…. Tap that while you can. It will be seriously hot. And if not, at least tap that." Santana pointed to the bathroom where the shower water had just turned off. With those words of wisdom, Santana departed but not without stealing a bottle of tequila from the bar first.

Elliot was applying make-up in the bathroom. He was just covered by a towel around his waist. The bathroom door was opened, so Sam assumed he could enter. Sam was dressed in dress pants and a black shirt. It brought out his dark side and highlighted his blond hair.

"Santana picked well." Elliot mused, viewing Sam in the reflection of his mirror. He was applying a slick of eyeliner.

"Thanks." Sam sat himself down on the toilet seat and watched Elliot apply his face.

"You want some?" Elliot offered Sam some mascara.

"Nah, Kurt tried to make me wear foundation once and it just felt like was wearing sunblock all night."

"Oh, please, Kurt just applied a bit of powder here and there, this, this is real makeup." Elliot turned to show off his dazzling eyes. They were shimmering violet and gold. "You have no idea how much I want to put lipstick on those lips of yours."

"I am quite happy with my strawberry Chapstick." Sam affirmed.

"Ok. Is this too much?" Elliot held up his golden mask.

"Your spending all this time on your makeup, don't cover up your face."

"But it's so glittery."

"So are you. You don't need to mask." The boys chatted, Elliot ran an impromptu makeup tutorial. Sam asked questions about colour, or what blending was and why it was important. All the while he couldn't help but be aware that Elliot was only wearing a towel. Elliot didn't seem to notice or care, but the more Sam stared, the more uncomfortable he made himself. Elliot was a friend, an awesome dude. Sam wasn't going to use him as some rebound.

Eliot had dressed himself as some gothic pirate. Sam preferred the leather jacket… or just the towel. They took the subway to the club. Their trip was spent debating what chocolate bar each superhero would be if a supervillain invented a laser that turned people into candy. They were so engrossed into their debate Elliot didn't steady himself as the train came to a stop. He fell into Sam's arms. Sam caught him. It wasn't anything special, just a quick tug around the waist. Elliot laughed, not thinking much about the embrace, but for Sam, that musty scent of his cologne lingered under his nose until they arrived at the club.


	15. Chapter 15

Kurt and Blaine had sex _many_ more times around Elliot's apartment. They spent half the morning rolling around on the bed, on the floor, on the couch and in the shower. Although Kurt wasn't angry with Blaine, Kurt made love to Blaine with such passion it hurt. Angry sex with Kurt was incredible. Sex after a fight usually involved Blaine blowing Kurt off until he was forgiven. This time Kurt's desires were rough and urgent. Blaine could only just keep up.

After Kurt had received the invitation from Elliot, he seemed to calm down a bit. They spent midday snuggling on the couch. There were numerous bite marks and bruises over both their bodies.

"Oh." Kurt exclaimed after being deep in thought. Some of his best thoughts came to him when he was wrapped up in Blaine's arms.

"Hmm?" Blaine was still sex drunk. He opened a lazy eye to look at his lover. His hands stroked Kurt's shoulders in gentle circles.

"I thought of our new name."

"New name?"

"You know, like when you mash our names together, we get Klaine. Now, if we mash Sam's to ours, we get something pretty incredible."

"Oh really? And would you mind sharing this incredible name." Blaine loved how Kurt's mind worked.

"Kurblam."

"Sounds like a something from a comic book."

"I thought you would like it."

"Pow, boom, Kurblam." Blaine punched the air with each word. Kurt giggled into his bare chest. A heaviness settled in Kurt's chest.

"Something wasn't right with Sam when we spoke on the phone." It had been bothering Kurt all evening.

"He may have just been tired." Blaine offered. Kurt shook his head.

"No. Did we make it awkward between us?" Kurt's stomach fell at the thought of hurting their best friend.

"No, Sam is pretty good at telling us what's on his mind."

"Then why did he sound so sad on the phone." Blaine couldn't offer Kurt any reassurance as he did not know himself. They sunk back into silence for a while, but Blaine could feel that Kurt was over thinking. Eventually he said to Blaine.

"Come on, if we're going to make it to the club we should head home first."

"Aww, do we have to?" Blaine hugged Kurt tighter to his chest. Kurt sunk into his muscles, not wanting to resist.

"Do you want Sam back or not?"

"Hmm, tempting to have you all to myself but your just too good not to share." Blaine kissed Kurt across his cheeks and pushed him to his feet. He found his Nightbird pants and flung them up on, only to remember…

"Erm, Kurt, I have a problem." Blaine pointed to his crotch where Kurt had cut a strategic hole in the night before. Kurt looking him up and down, then looked at his own underwear. He removed his red briefs and tossed them to Blaine.

"Ah, so this is why superheros we underwear on the outside." Blaine examined his new look, red underwear over his dark navy pants.

"I highly doubt that's why they wear underwear on the outside." Blaine wasn't too sure, it was awfully convenient and freeing! He tested out his new movements with a Kurt inspired hip wiggle. Before they left Kurt found Elliot's gold star and wrote underneath it.

_Thanks for the cuffs_

As they made their way back home neither of the boys noticed the thinnest piece of purple thread lying on the streets. Sam's trail was left unfollowed.

The club spanned three levels with five stripper poles in the centre. There were at least two bars on each floor and each floor had a different theme from classy jazz, to neon rave. There was even a roof top pool which Kurt had no desire to set foot in. "I did not spend an hour on my hair and makeup to jump into a dirty cesspool of semen and condoms."

"Come on, Kurt, I do not see one condom in there at all." Blaine couldn't guarantee that after a few drinks he wouldn't jump in there himself. He wondered how his excessive application of hair gel this evening would affect the pools filter system.

Blaine ordered their drinks while they waited for Elliot and Sam. After their second round Kurt's phone buzzed.

"Top floor." Kurt yelled down his phone. Then gave up and texted instead. Blaine was bopping around, Kurt thought he was cute when he was on his happy buzz. Kurt would have to keep a close eye on Blaine. He became awfully embarrassing when he drank.

"Guys! Over here!" Sam stood a head above the crowd and waved his hands for them to see. Blaine sprung from the bar and embraced his friend. It was like they hadn't seen each other in years. Sam wrapped his arms around Blaine and breathed in that spicy after shave. Arousal was quickly supressed by sadness. He had to remember what Elliot had said.

Sam covered his thoughts quickly with humour. "Hey, how much would we have to pay Kurt to drink the swimming pool water?"

"There is not enough money in the world." Blaine was sure of that. "Are you alright Sam?"

"Yeah, totally." The boys looked across to Kurt and Elliot who were quietly discussing something with cold eyes. Kurt's arms were crossed over his chest, which Blaine knew was a bad sign. Sam took the moment to tell Blaine.

"Blaine, you have to tell Nightbird there's a plot afoot."

"A plot?"

"Yeah, bro, a plot. There's this supervillain Silver Thunder and she's-"

"Well hello their sailor." A thick sultry voice rudely interrupted them.

"Santana?" Santana eyed them both up and down.

"That's Snixx to you. I took Trout Pout's advice and changed my villain name. 'Snixx' is far more direct and full of mystery, just like me. And if I were you, I would use your powers for good right now and break up the fight that's happening between Elliot and Kurt otherwise Kurt is going to throw poor old Starchild into the pool."

"I can't believe you would do this to me!" Kurt cried. Blaine rushed to his side. "Blaine, Elliot was paid to spy on us!"

"No, I wasn't paid-"

"Oh, so you did it for free?"

"It's not like that." Elliot tried his best to explain but couldn't get a word in.

"Then who is this Silver Thunder that tells you what to do? Why is she doing this to us?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why did you kidnap Sam?"

"I can't tell you that either." Elliot looked ashamed and genuinely sorry he couldn't relieve his friend from this confusion. But if he did, he would risk everything the boys had built. Sam stepped between them, a hand on either boy's shoulder.

"Guys, it's ok." He tried to sooth. It wasn't working. Kurt's face was flushed red, his lips bitten in preparation to throw a whirlwind of profanities. "Kurt you have to trust that Elliot is doing what's right."

"He's a supervillain, Kurt." Blaine interrupted.

"He's not." Kurt's face was painful to watch. His eyes were glazed with tears. Sam couldn't bare to see. Before he could stop himself, he had run a hand to the back of Kurt's head and pulled him into a kiss. Their lips pressed and moved together. God, the boy felt good. Sam could feel Kurt mellow and relax. His arms wrapped around his hips and tugged on his ass. Kurt wanted him, just to hold him. Tears fell down his cheeks. Sam heard Elliot suck in a breath behind him. Elliot did not like this one bit. Blaine was by Kurt's side as Sam pulled back.

"I'm sorry." Sam whispered, knowing that his actions were not for the greater good.

"Don't be." Kurt breathed. He felt Blaine take his hand. He looked at both boys, wanting so much to tell them why he was acting like this.

"Come back home with us." Blaine pleaded.

"I can't do that to you." There was a heaviness in his words neither boys understood.

"I think we should go." Elliot interrupted. No one listened to Elliot. Sam wrapped both boys up in an embrace and let his head nuzzle between their next.

"I love you guys so much."

"We love you too Sam." It was difficult for Sam to be around them, their loving natures and tender faces. He knew that he couldn't jeopardise the Klaine for such selfish desires. Until he deciphered how to be just friends, he had to keep his distance. And considering the kiss they had just shared, it may take a while.

"Hey, so, shall we get some drinks?" Elliot interrupted. Kurt threw him a scowl.

"I think we should be going." Kurt growled, dabbing at the tears on his face. "Sam, it was good to see you." Kurt drew in a breath and held his chin high. Blaine and Sam both knew this was how Kurt tried to hide his emotion.

"Let's go Blaine." He sniffed.

"I hope we can still be friends." Elliot called after them as Kurt turned to walk away. It didn't go down well. Kurt spun on his heels and marched directly up against Elliot's chest.

"I don't think so Starchild." With a force that surprised Kurt himself, shoved Elliot backwards into the pool. "Blaine, we're leaving."

"Elliot!" Sam dived in after his friend.

"Relax. I can swim." Elliot laughed as Sam pulled him from beneath the surface. "Or did you forget that I beat your ass in the swimming pool this morning." Elliot let Sam carry him to the edge of the pool. It wasn't often that he was the object of a valiant act of chivalry. Elliot sat himself on the pool ledge, his feet still dangling in the water. Sam remained in the water, staring face to face with the horror show of glitter that was Elliot's face.

"Your make up is ruined."

"Meh." Elliot shrugged. "It looked awesome while it lasted." The boy used his sleeve to wipe away the worse of the mascara around his eyes. "Don't you want to get out of the water?"

"It's actually kind of nice in here." Sam waded back a little, still fully clothed, shoes and all. "We're already wet, may as well enjoy it." Sam gave a mischievous grin and for the second time that night Elliot was submerged.


	16. Chapter 16

Kurt's heels shot like rapid fire on the street walk. Blaine struggled to keep up. When he did, he was a little out of breath.

"I can't believe you did that!" Blaine breathed.

Kurt replied with an evil smirk. "I can. Elliot's got Sam hostage, I know it."

"Are you sure?" Blaine wasn't fantastic at reading signals, but he knew Sam hadn't wanted to let them go from their embrace.

"As sure as I am that bowties are so five years ago." Kurt teased.

"Bowties are cool." Blaine touched a hand to the sapphire one around his neck. He knew Kurt found them adorable, (particularly when he was _only_ wearing the bowtie) but he did have to agree, no one wore bowties anymore.

"We have to hurry up." Kurt continued his sprinting pace.

"Why?"

"Because we are going to get to the bottom of this." Kurt flashed a silver keycard under Blaine's nose.

"Did you…"

"I pick pocketed Sam."

"Who are you and what have you done with Kurt." Blaine laughed, chasing after the boy.

"Kurt? Whose Kurt? Your talking to Lady Fox, the swiftest, most cunningly villainous of the superheros."

"Lady Fox?" Blaine tested the name on his tongue. "It could work." It was only Kurt's first attempt at a superhero name. it sounded more like a burlesque name than a superhero, but Blaine was happy to encourage Kurt with whatever name he desired.

"Hurry up!" Kurt pulled his boyfriend by the hand and they raced through the subway, down the streets until they found themselves standing in front of an incredibly expensive hotel.

"Just act like you belong." Kurt whispered sensing Blaine's unease. Kurt puffed out his chest, popped his hip, linked arms with his boyfriend and strutted through the revolving doors.

"What if we get caught?" Kurt shrugged, not caring if they did. Blaine felt the air of confidence seep from Kurt and it gave him strength. It was strange how vulnerable he felt without his Nightbird costume. If he was Nightbird, this would be a breeze. Of course, Nightbird would have drawn far too much attention in the pristine marble lobby. Kurt pressed a button on the elevator and swiped the key card.

"Is this a mistake?" The top floor number glowed green. When the doors sprung open to an incredible view of the New York night, they were sure it had to be.

"No, there's Elliot's guitar over there." Kurt pointed to Elliot's baby in the corner. They boys entered the suite cautiously.

"Whoa, no wonder Sam don't want to come home." Blaine wandered right up to the glass window. He pressed his head against the glass and flapped his arms like a bird. "This feels so strange." He laughed.

Kurt was already snooping through the other rooms. "Kurt?" Blaine removed himself from the window and found Kurt in what must have been Sam's bedroom. He could tell because his clothes were thrown on the floor and there was a gym towel on the chair. Kurt was sitting on the edge of the bed, his head hung low, rolling a small purple scarf in his hands.

"He ruined my shawl." Blaine's heart broke a little seeing his boyfriend like this.

"Now, come on Kurt. We don't know that?"

"Over half of it is missing, Blaine. Why would he do this?"

"Well, it was awfully ridiculous." He stated the fact, hoping Kurt could see the humour. His attempt won him a half-hearted slap to the chest. Blaine rolled him into an embrace. He kissed the top of his head.

"I know this is hard for you, Kurt."

"I thought we had something good. I don't understand what's going on."

"Well, we are here to find out, aren't we? Or are we just here to have sex all over the penthouse."

"I think we could have time for both." Kurt allowed himself to be pulled to his feet by Blaine. They returned to the living room and found a stack of papers along the bar.

"Kurt, look." Blaine flicked through, page after page. "Are these… predictions?"

"I think so. This one is a map, and some very vague but intriguing letters from ST." Kurt rifled through the black bag that sat on the countertop.

"Silver Thunder. Sam was trying to warn us about her."

"Elliot mentioned her to me too… this letter envelope has an Ohio stamp on it." Kurt handed the envelope to Blaine who examined it himself.

"You mean, like Lima?"

"I guess so. So Silver Thunder is in Lima." Kurt and Blaine gave each other a serious look. There was only one person in Lima that would follow them vicariously through to New York and manipulate their friends to perform unspeakable acts of evil.

The sunken feeling in their chests left them deaf to the sound of the elevator door ping behind them. The sound of laughter behind them stopped abruptly when they saw intruders in the penthouse.

"Blaine! Kurt!" Sam's jaw dropped seeing the two of them standing by the bar, papers in their hands and letters on the floor.

"How did you get here? How did you know?"

"Your key card didn't fall out of your pocket in the swimming pool." Elliot growled putting two and two together. The two boys stood soaking wet in the elevator. After their shocking entrance into the hotel lobby that had been rapidly gifted with white towels and ushered out of sight. The hotel didn't want to make a scene of two drowned party rats.

"Elliot, please don't be mad." Blaine pleased, stepping between Kurt and the fast approaching glitter pirate. Elliot didn't look mad, if anything he looked sad, disappointed that his friend would have to resort to this instead of trusting him. He couldn't blame them. If he was in their position, he would have done the same. The next words that left Blaine's lips stopped them in their tracks.

"We know who Silver Thunder is."

"You do?"

"We need to take a trip to Lima." Kurt ordered. "So, we can stop her meddling with our lives, all our lives. She needs to learn we are not her play things."

"So, she's a woman. Look, she's just trying to help." Elliot defended. At least, he thought she was. All she wanted to do was keep Klaine together. In all honesty, that fact and her name was Silver Thunder were the two facts he knew about this supervillain.

"You don't know her like we do." Kurt explained. There was no anger in his voice. He couldn't be mad at his friend now that he understood who was influencing him. "Trust us." Elliot wasn't sure if he should, but he should at least hear them out.

"Ok, what's the plan?"

"We'll go to Lima tomorrow, all of us."

"You should stay the night here." Sam offered. Elliot tried his best to hide the grimace from his lips.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea." Blaine agreed gingerly. "It would save us time."

"You guys can have my bedroom." Sam offered. He hoped the offer would help Elliot relax beside him. It did.

"And where will you sleep Sam?" Blaine asked innocently. He didn't want to push. He wanted Sam to decide. He saw how Sam glanced at Elliot then back to Blaine.

"I'll sleep on the couch." Elliot interrupted. "It's the least I can do for causing all this mess." He gave Kurt an apologetic smile. He seemed to accept it. "I'll call the concierge for more blankets and pillows." Elliot excused himself from the foursome stand-off. He glanced a protective eye back making sure the three of them didn't lock themselves in the bedroom for a night of unsupervised delights.

"Oh, I see you found your shawl." Sam pointed to the purple fabric around Kurt's neck.

"It's more like a scarf now." He replied bitterly. Sam just wanted to wrap the boy up in a hug.

"Sorry. I broke the thread to leave a trail for you to follow. Elliot had taken away my macaroni. I was hoping it would be useful for you to save me."

"Well, it looks like you don't want to be saved now."

"Kurt."

"Elliot can't decide who you should be with. No one can. Why are you letting him do this to you?"

"Because maybe I don't know what I want." Sam raised his voice. He hadn't meant to. He saw the hurt in Kurt's face and the shock in Blaine's.

"Sorry." He muttered, ashamed.

"Sam's right." Blaine put a hand to Sam's arm for reassurance. "This is all new for him, maybe he's got to discover some things on his own."

"I want to help." Kurt understood what Blaine was saying. It hurt that it made so much sense.

"We both do. But sometimes helping also means taking a step back."

"I understand." Kurt really did.

"Hey." Blaine wrapped Kurt in his arms, holding his head to his chest. "Babe, there's no need to be sad." Sam watched Blaine comfort Kurt. He had to look away, wanting nothing more to wrap the two boys up in his long arms and take them both to bed. It was going to be a long night.

His averted eyes found the papers of statistics. he was doing this for Klaine. He was taking a step back for them.

Thankfully Elliot returned in time.

"Alright. They shouldn't be too long at all. "Sam why don't you take a shower. I'll book the tickets to Lima."

"Yeah, sounds good."

"How about I check the room service menu?" Blaine offered.

"Oh Blaine, there's an entire cheese menu." Sam informed, as he made his way to Elliot's bedroom.

"Perfect." Blaine grinned. "Kurt, what do you feel like?"

"Order me the most God damn expensive thing on the menu." Kurt pouted, grabbing the remove and flicking through the television. "I'm maxing out Silver Thunder's freakin' credit card."


	17. Chapter 17

As Sam took his shower, he kept an ear out for any yelling, smashing of glass or door slamming. Thank God all he could hear was silence. When he left the bedroom, he found the three of them amicably dining on room service.

"You ordered without me." Sam commented.

"It's ok, we've got you food." Elliot assured as Sam sat down. He had changed out of his dripping clothes and was wearing a dull grey shirt and the hotel's silk pyjama pants. He had attempted to remove the majority of his make up but there was still a smear of purple glitter jut below his eye. Sam reminded himself to wipe it away later. He didn't want to do it in front of Kurt. The boy was hurting. He was sure Blaine was too, but Blaine had learnt how to bottle his feelings up. Kurt was an open book, all he needed was to blow on the paper and the pages would rustle chapter through chapter.

"So, what do I get?"

"Well." Blaine explained, pouring Sam a glass of champagne. "Behind curtain number one we have a gourmet caviar salad with ingredients that I can't pronounce." He took the silver cover off the dish. "Kurt thought you needed something light because you have that modelling audition next week."

"But don't worry it's divine… I snuck a taste when you were in the shower." Kurt admitted, looking proud of his healthy yet scrumptious choice for Sam.

Sam picked up a fork.

"And behind curtain number two you have a Wagyu beef wellington with mushroom and more words that I can't pronounce. This delicious meal was chosen by Elliot."

The Wagyu smelt way better than a measly salad. Elliot let out a triumphant smile.

"So, you I don't have a third course? Blaine you didn't pick me desert?" Sam joked as he moved both plates in front of him.

"Oh, I'm staying out of this one. These two here are going to read way too much into which meal you choose so you better eat both… Also, there's four bowls of ice-cream in the fridge for desert. They had chocolate fudge ripple and I couldn't help myself." He added quickly to hide his confession. Blaine shoved a slab of cheese in his mouth before Sam could comment.

Sam thanked Blaine telepathically for the warning regarding each meal. He made sure he commented on how delicious both were, which wasn't difficult, both boys had picked heaven on a plate. Sam ate both with equal enthusiasm. This made both Elliot and Kurt happy. Blaine wore a look of relief, but it may have been due to the cheese.

They migrated to the lounge for desert and watched a little television. Blaine and Sam attempted to slice through the tension in the air. At least they were able to watch what they wanted. Elliot and Kurt didn't particularly care. Kurt had made a few phone calls regarding their departure to Lima, letting his father know he was making a surprise trip home.

"Yes, Blaine will be coming with me. And, also…" Kurt didn't think Sam and Elliot had anywhere to stay. Begrudgingly, he asked "Also, do we have enough room for two more people Dad?"

"Whoa, kiddo, don't you have enough parties in New York? If there's enough room for you Sam and Blaine in that loft of yours, there's certainly enough room for a few extra kids in our house."

"Thanks Dad. I miss you."

"Thanks, Kurt." Elliot meant it. "It will be cool to see where you guys went to school. Sam was telling me all about it this morning."

"Did he tell you about the time we broke into Dalton?" Blaine inquired enthusiastically, ready to launch into the story himself.

"It was literally the first story he bragged about."

Kurt was the first to announce he was going to bed. Blaine agreed with his boyfriend's decision. It was late. They would have to depart early in the morning to catch the train. Elliot had made his bed on the couch. He could have probably asked for another bed, but he wasn't particularly in the mood for sleep anyway. He could dose off on the train.

"Night Guys." Elliot watched as Sam retreated into his bedroom. Elliot pulled out his guitar, hoping that the rooms were far enough away that a few strums of his girl wouldn't harm anyone. He turned the volume on the television down and hummed away. He would stay awake just a little bit longer, just until he was sure Sam or Klaine didn't sneak into each other's bedrooms. He felt like a mother hen, making sure his teenage boys didn't participate in any nocturnal visitations.


	18. Chapter 18

The bed was incredibly comfortable, but Sam could not get his eyes to close. The pillow he buried his nose in was filled with that intoxicating musty scene of Elliot's. It was confusing and new. Sam knew how Klaine smelt, it was familiar and cosy. It remined him of being a teenager. It was the comfort in a big New York city. The more he breathed Elliot's pillow the more he wondered if something new was what he needed. Perhaps Elliot was his new path, his new adventure. Elliot was everything Sam hoped for in a companion. He was funny, cute, he knew how to play guitar. If Sam was to have a first boyfriend, Elliot would be a perfect choice. But Elliot was a friend, Elliot saw him only as a friend. Sure, he flirted a little, but Sam was sure Elliot had far too much respect for Klaine to make a move.

Sam was still curious. Besides, Elliot was right, he didn't want to be a third wheel. He didn't want Kurt and Blaine move forward in their relationship and Sam run along behind. Sure, it didn't feel like that now, but who's to say what would happen in a few months' time, a few years? Maybe exploring things with Elliot was a good thing. What would be the harm in taking things slow?

Sam cuddled Elliot's pillow a while longer before deciding to venture into the living room. If Elliot was asleep, he would retreat into his room and think nothing more of it.

Cautiously he tip-toed out of the bedroom, still hugging his pillow. Elliot was dozing on the couch clutching his guitar like a stuffed toy. Sam smiled at the sight of Elliot's cheeks digging into the headstock.

"Don't you even think about it." Elliot warned with his eyes still closed. He still had that smudge of purple glitter on his cheek.

"No, I wasn't. I was-" If he told Elliot he had been checking to see if he was asleep, that was equally as incriminating as Elliot's assumption that he was going to sneak into Klaine's bedroom.

Sam sat on the opposite end of the couch with the pillow on his lap. He gestured to Elliot's guitar still clutched in his arms.

"She looks awfully cuddly." Sam joked "Is she a good kisser too?"

"You know I only kiss boys." Elliot unravelled his arms from his instrument and set it aside. "What brings you out here?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Neither. But mainly because of Kurt."

"Don't let his words get to you."

"No, I mean." Elliot motioned with a few hip thrusts.

"Oh." Sam was kind of glad someone else had suffered through listening to Kaine's sexy times. "There are not enough white noise machines in the world to stop those sounds traveling."

"Did you want to talk?"

"Nah, it's ok." Sam hesitated. Elliot knew he was lying. "Um, I feel kind of bad about kicking you out of your bed. I think we are mature enough to share a bed without… you know."

"I know." Elliot agreed. "And I would love to, but I don't think Kurt and Blaine would agree. If they found out they would assume something else. I respect them. I wouldn't want to hurt their feelings like that. If they can't have you in their bed, neither can I."

"Fine." Sam sung, defiant. He didn't like being stuck between three friends who thought they knew better than him. "I'll stay right here then."

"Oh, will you." Elliot eyed him with a sly smile. He pulled the bedsheets up to his chest, sensing Sam was going to try and pull them away. "What makes you think I'm going to give up my fortress of slumber so easily?"

"I have my ways." Sam was about to rustle up some impressive impression but resorted for a pillow fight. He tossed the pillow into Elliot's face and in that moment of shock pulled the doona from his friend.

"Hey!" Elliot laughed a little too loud. He hoped that Klaine hadn't heard them. They felt like two kids at a sleep over, trying to be quiet so they didn't wake their parents. Sam had well and truly stolen every inch of cover and was bundled up in it like a cocoon. Elliot dived on him, squishing his golden hair into the couch with the pillow. Sam kicked and pushed and laughed. Elliot, without thinking, slipped a hand to Sam's chest, slipping his fingers to tickle under his arms.

"No!" Sam laughed. He had to stifle the sound in his pillow. Elliot used his discovery for evil and continued to attack. Sam rolled and fell onto the floor. Elliot wrenched his doona free. Sam was left panting on the carpet.

"So, your ticklish." Elliot grinned as if he had just discovered gold. His body lingered over Sam for a moment before retreating to the lounge cushions with his prize.

"Yeah." Sam collected himself. "But don't tell anyone. Not even Blaine knows."

"Your kryptonite is safe with me Superman." Elliot smoothed out the doona so there was enough for both. He listened to Kaine's bedroom door. Not a sound was coming from it. Good, they hadn't woken them up. "There's plenty of room for you here." Elliot patted the spot next to him. He thought Sam would lie his head on the opposite armrest. It was a surprise when Sam slipped himself up against Elliot's chest right were his guitar had been. Sam's blond hair nested comfortably right over Elliot's pecks. The scent of hotel shampoo and chlorine was strangely arousing.

The action caught Elliot off guard. His heart thudded and he attempted to control the throbbing in other areas. It had been a while since he had a boy lay on top of him, let alone a model. Elliot attempted to re-adjust his hips, so he didn't reveal to Sam exactly what his body was thinking.

"Is this ok?" Sam whispered into Elliot's shirt.

"Yeah, perfect." Elliot relaxed and wrapped his arms around his friend.

"More comfortable than a guitar?"

"Oh yeah."

"And a better kisser too?" Sam had lifted his head, so their faces were inches apart. Was Sam asking? Could he? God, those lips.

Sam closed the gap between them. Elliot melted back into his pillow. His lips willingly parted so the blond boy drink, lick and run his tongue against his. Elliot shifted his hips, no longer trying to hide his desires. He moaned when he felt what Sam had been trying to hide as well. He pulled Sam's lower back harder down onto his. The touch of their cocks together through silk was too good.

He knew this was bad, he knew he was breaking everything he had just resolved himself to keep. But, my God! The way Sam moved his mouth on his. Elliot ran his hands up into Sam's hair, bunching his hands through it, running his fingers down his neck, down the arch of his back. Sam groaned when Elliot's fingers made him shiver, it ripped down the boy's muscles. Elliot could feel it all.

When Sam's hips started bucking up against Elliot, it forced him from his pleasures.

"Sam." Elliot managed to catch his breath. He saw the confusion run across his friend's face. "Don't tempt me."

"Sorry."

"Don't be." Elliot pulled Sam's body back to his. He didn't want to let Sam go. Their hips were pressed close together, neither one of them cared. If the temptation was all they could get tonight, they would take it. Sam hooked a leg up to catch a better feel. Elliot's cock twitched with the adjustment. It sent excitement all through Sam's body. Elliot felt Sam's abs tense and relax as he tried to control his impulses.

Elliot ran his fingers through Sam's hair, bushing it from his eyes.

"Much better than a guitar." Elliot mused. He pressed his lips gently to Sam's forehead. He breathed in deep and traced his fingers up and down Sam's toned arms. They lay together like that for hours. Neither one was sure if they ever went to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**I have to ask, are we wanting more smut or more story? Please dont forget to leave a review, what do you want next?**

Blaine was the first to wake. When he emerged from the bedroom, he was in no surprise to see Elliot and Sam snuggled together on the couch. It was sweet to observe the two of them in each other's arms. Sam had a smear of Elliot's purple glitter on his cheek bone.

"Blaine?"

"Here, Kurt." Blaine whispered, his eyes peaking through the crack in the door. Kurt rustled out of bed and joined his side.

"Aren't they sweet." Blaine cooed, slipping an arm around his naked lover.

"I suppose so." Kurt rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "But I can't shake the feeling something isn't quite right."

"You worry too much. Have a shower. I'll wake them up." Kurt retreated to the bathroom while Blaine ordered the four of them room service. Blaine didn't say anything about the two of them sharing the couch. Sam failed terribly at hiding his embarrassment about being caught. Blaine simply waved a hand dismissively and asked him if he wanted coffee or tea.

Breakfast was pancakes and waffles with a side of fruit salad. The boys were miraculously on time for once and even had the opportunity to stop off and Blaine and Kurt's to pick up a few extra items of clothing. Their superhero uniforms were a must. Thankfully no one saw Kurt's alterations. Blaine made a note to ensure he packed Kurt's red underwear.

The train sat the boys two by two. Elliot and Sam shared Elliot's head phones. Kurt was growing more comfortable with the situation. Blaine was proud of him for letting go. Sometimes Kurt took a little time. Fortunately, it was relatively easy to distract Kurt, a large blanket on his lap and wandering hands saw to that. Half the time spent was catching up on sleep, the other half was hatching a plan.

"So, what do we do when we get to Lima?" Elliot yawned, waking from his nap.

"First we get some coffee." Kurt replied.

"Then we'll march right into high school and kick ass." Sam resolved.

"I think we need more of a plan then that Sam." Blaine draw out a pen and paper. "We have to be as cunning and evil as she is. We're turning to the dark side."

The boys plotted and schemed amongst themselves. They ran through various scenarios from kidnapping Cheerio's trophies to vandalising her Le Car. Nothing seemed sophisticated or grand enough. They were terrible villains.

"I'm going to take a quick walk." Elliot stretched and excused himself. The lights flickered a little as the power went out and on again. Some people in the cabin squeaked. Elliot didn't particularly care. He maneuverer his way to the next cabin in search for the toilets. When he came to the vacant toilet, he opened the door and was met with an awful surprise.

"Santana?" The girl was perched on the toilet block, filing her nails. How long had she been waiting there? "What are you doing here? You're not spying on us, are you?"

"Nice to see you too Starkid." Santana smiled. "How's lover boy and the rest of your cheery amigos."

"Excuse me?" She pulled him into the lavatory and closed the door behind him. The proximity made him extremely uncomfortable.

"Let's keep this sort and sweet." Sweet was the last word Elliot would use to describe Santana. "No one cares about your stupid schemes, plots or plans. The only reason why anyone is here is to see various combinations of you three doing the nasty."

"I thought you were working for Silver Thunder?"

"Oh, that flew out the window the second I saw your penthouse hotel. I'm sick of being underpaid. I'm a free agent now and I am all ready for whatever disastrous orgy will offend Silver Thunder the most."

"How delightful. Have you been waiting in the toilet this entire time?"

"Pfft don't be silly, I saw you from a mile away and snuck in."

"Charming." Elliot replied curtly. "Is that all?"

"Do you think Sam is really going to be with you?" Santana mused. She saw how Elliot gritted his teeth. "I can smell the confused lust he has for the two of them from here. He's always going to go back to them Elliot. He has a history with them. They have chemistry. Your just a stepping stone."

"I think your wrong." He replied defiantly. He couldn't let Santana get to him.

"Fine." She shrugged. "Don't believe me, but at least take a look at this." She took an envelope from her back pocket and shoved it into Elliot's chest. She unlocked the bathroom door and slipped our self-free from the tight space. "And remember, we all want to see some action." She gave a wink.

Elliot scowled down at the envelope. It was addressed to him, written in crayon.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thankyou to all those who have made it through to this point. I've harnessed my inner Santana here so its going to get a little dirty. Please take the time to write a review otherwise I will never know if what I'm writing is hot or not.**

Elliot folded up the envelope and slipped it into his back pocket. He strutted back down the train corridors with purpose and hunger in his eyes.

"Oh, hey Elliot, we think we may have a plan." Blaine sung. Elliot ignored him, knelt on the seat and pulled Sam's face to his. Sam was taken aback by the unreserved tongue that was lapping at his lips and the clawing hand at his chest.

Kurt muttered something snarky as they watched Elliot pull Sam to his feet. They weren't the only ones watching.

"Come with me." Elliot breathed, sending shivers down Sam's neck. Their kiss had caught him off guard, but it certainly wasn't unwelcome. The two boys left Klaine sitting at their seats, awfully confused.

"Should we go after them?" Blaine questioned.

"No, why would we do that?" Kurt was sure Blaine wasn't that daft.

"Just in case Elliot has been replaced by a body snatcher, that was awfully…. unusual for him."

"This isn't science fiction, you don't have to worry about body snatchers or aliens." Patted Blaine's clenched hand and returned to developing their plan.

Elliot looked freaking hot when he was up to no good. He had a crooked smile and a glint in his eyes. Sam wondered what caused Elliot's change of heart.

"I'm going to have to ask you to bluff your way through the cabins." Elliot whispered. "Use your powers of impression to find us a private space."

"Ok, look sick." He whispered back. They made their way as far forward through the cabins as possible before they were stopped.

"Excuse me. Sorry." Sam flashed an apologetic smile to the cabin crew. "Is there anywhere for my friend to lie down privately. He's suffering from a medical condition and…"

"Well, as a matter of coincidence we do have a private room that was booked but no one boarded." Whether it was the dashing smile Sam gave or his incredible acting ability, the young woman was happy to help them out. She led them down to the end of the cabin. Elliot faked illness the entire way.

"Let me know if there's anything I can do."

"Thankyou. He just needs to rest." Sam assured. While he was closing the door, Elliot spied a note on the small cabin ledge.

_Your welcome_

There was a red lipstick kiss on the paper. Elliot fumed internally. Could people stop manipulating them? Not that he wasn't ungrateful. He scrunched the paper up and tossed it to the floor before Sam could see.

Sam was waiting for Elliot to make a move. He rubbed his hands nervously. Elliot rapidly forgot everything else except for the boy in front of him

"Why the change of heart." Sam had to ask.

"I want to be something special to you." Elliot admitted. His hands snaked up behind Sam's neck. He pulled the boy's shirt free and guided them to the narrow bed. Sam hooked himself onto his lap, his hands stroked Elliot's flushing cheeks.

"You are." Sam smiled. "You're the boy you whisked me out of my apartment butt naked, down the streets of New York. Not many people can say they've done that to me."

"I hope not." Elliot mused, letting his hands run up and down the boy nested on his hips. Elliot could tell Sam was nervous from the way Sam swallowed deeply and twitched his lips. Elliot did his best to sooth those nerves with gentle kisses down his neck.

"I really like you Sam."

"I really like you too… I um, I haven't done this before, I mean, not all the way." Sam admitted. The notion of taking Sam's gay-ginity was thrilling. He had to make this special, make Sam feel comfortable, teach him.

"Its ok. We'll take it slow."

"Don't we need like, um, lube and stuff."

Elliot laughed against Sam's bare chest. "Something tells me that despite all logic we'll find everything we need in this room." If Santana had booked this cart, then she would have thought about that too. He was surprised she hadn't decked it out into a sex dungeon.

As Elliot wrapped Sam into his arms, nerves were replaced with desire. Elliot unbuckled Sam's pants and Sam's pulled Elliot's shirt from his body. The bed was small, and the train rocked side to side. Elliot lay Sam into the bed. He hovered above him, taking a moment to enjoy Sam's lustful expression. Elliot had never been anyone's first time before. Sam's first time had to be perfect. Or as perfect as it could be in a train cart.

"What is it?" Sam asked. Elliot had been staring for too long.

"Oh nothing." Elliot mused, peppering kisses down that solid chest then with his tongue licked up between his abs back up to his neck. "I'm just regretting I didn't do this to you last night." Elliot's words ended in a sharp breath as Sam's hands trail to his belt. Sam didn't hesitate to slip his palm over Elliot's cock.

The face Elliot made shot fire up Sam's own body. God, it was incredible to see Elliot like this, to see what Sam could do to him. Sam continued to rub, testing what it felt like to roll his hands over somebody else's parts. He never noticed the contrast between the solid shaft and the softness of balls. He continued to rub and move and explore causing Elliot to moan in his ear.

"I want to do something to you, Elliot." Sam breathed between kisses. Their bodies rolled and twisted. He hitched his legs up over Elliot's hips and forced himself on top. "But I don't know if I'll be any good."

Elliot intrigued with the proposition offered a purr of encouragement. "I'm sure you will be fantastic. What is it that…oh!"

Sam's body moved downwards until Elliot had a stunning view of the blond boy's hair and muscular shoulders. Thick lips were kissing down his light snail trail sending electric shocks up his abs. His cock twitched eagerly as Sam brushed his cheek against it.

"I'm all yours Sam." Elliot ran his fingers across his lovers' shoulders encouragingly. "You have no idea how much I've wanted to feel your lips like this." Sam tested those lips on the side of his cock, kissing and sucking gently. His lips traced the veins that pulsed up to Elliot's head.

"Is this ok?" Sam asked, looking up at him. Elliot wanted to laugh. It was better than ok.

"Perfect." Those lips enclosed over Elliot's head and he had to stop himself from thrusting further. "God, yes!" Sam's mouth sucked gently, edging a little further down. He was looking for guidance.

"You can suck a little harder Sam… yeah, use your tongue, yeah like that, flick it, run it over- Oh yes!" Elliot was flooded with a rush up his body. It was all the encouragement Sam needed to take Elliot as far as he could. Growing comfortable with the movements Sam moved faster, letting his hands explore Elliot's parted legs.

"Don't take me too deep too soon, Sam." Elliot guided, feeling the boy gag against him. "Let your body get used to it… yes your tongue like that... there…" Sam didn't need anymore advice even if Elliot could string sentences together. His words had become guttural moans which was all the guidance Sam needed. He began to take in Elliot deeper finding that the faster he moved the deeper he could go. Sam's own erection pulse in the with every moan that escape Elliot's lips.

"Sam, oh please Sam. You're bringing me close." Sam could tell. Elliot's cock was tightening in his mouth. Elliot's fingers balled themselves into Sam's hair. He was pulling the boy away.

"Not yet, honey." Sam's lips popped from Elliot's cock. The boy's face was beautifully flushed as he took a breath. The sight was intoxicating.

Elliot pulled Sam back up his body.

"I like the way you feel in my throat." Sam caught his breath. "I want to make you come."

"You will, hon, but first, what would you like me to do to you?" Sam wasn't sure, in fact he hadn't thought about it, he hadn't had the chance. All he knew was that he wanted to kiss and be as close to Elliot as possible, he hadn't gone as far as to thinking how exactly to do that.

"Let's try a few different things, shall we?" Sam nodded, willing to do what ever Elliot guided him through. Those eyes were so soft and open they could have guided him across the ocean without fear.

Elliot snaked his hands down between Sam's thighs, wondering where Santana would have hidden the lube. With his spare hand he searched blindly for the bottle. It was under the pillow.

"It's important that you relax, ok?" He covered his finger with lube and tilted Sam's hips towards him. "Don't overthink it." Sam wasn't sure what his thoughts were but overthinking certainly wasn't something he could have physically done.

"Oh God, your fingers on my-"

"I told you not to over think it." Elliot chuckled as he rolled his fingertips over Sam's entrance. It puckered and pursed but with gentle coaxing, relaxed so Elliot could enter.

"Your going to love this, Sam." Elliot whispered, slipping deeper. Sam found Elliot's lips again. The boy was tight, no doubt he would have never done anything like this to himself. God, Elliot wanted to feel that tightness around his cock. Elliot moved with Sam until he was deep enough to find what he was after. He began to rub gently on that hard bulge of tissue.

"Oh my God!" Sam's eyes flung opened. Elliot wanted to remember Sam's expression for the rest of his life, he looked incredible. "Is that… you're on my…"

"Yes Sam." Elliot chucked, beginning to pulse his finger against it. "That's your prostate." Elliot lubed his spare hand and began to pump Sam's cock. His palm ran over Sam's head, then moved to his own, then back again, all the while pulsing his fingers up against Sam's new favourite spot. It delighted Elliot to see Sam whimper with every touch. It was a high-pitched cry, something that couldn't be controlled.

"Yes... ah… hmmm." Sam clutched Elliot tight, leaving nails embedded into his back. Elliot didn't relax his finger movements. Sam thrust into his palm, their cocks rocking and rubbing together.

"I love that I can make you moan like this." Elliot purred.

"If this is what a finger can do to me, fuck I want to feel your dick." Elliot didn't think it was possible to be more arouse, but somehow Sam had managed to do it to him. Those words make Elliot tug faster, push harder. Sam scrunched his eyes closed and arched his back.

"Oh Sam, as much as I would love to feel that tight ass of yours around me, you are no where near ready enough for me." Elliot had a point, he was certainly not an average size, but God, Sam wanted to take him all in.

Elliot felt Sam's cock pulse and strain. Sam was close. Elliot relaxed and retreated before he could give his lover the satisfaction. He had much more to teach him.

"You can make me ready for you, if you like." Elliot guided Sam's hand down passed his balls.

"How do I find…"

"You'll know." Elliot assured and handed Sam the lube. Sam took it slow, copying what Elliot had done to him. It was a strange sensation to feel. Sam nested himself between Elliot's legs with curious eyes. Desire told him to pop Elliot's cock back into his mouth as he worked his fingers around.

"Yes, Sam!" Elliot gasped, almost hip thrusting from the bed. Sam worked his mouth and his finger, trying different patterns, discovering what made Elliot gasp and swear under his breath. He hissed Sam's name, Sam liked it when he did that.

"Another finger, Sam." Sam did as he was told, stretching Elliot's hole.

"One more… yes, oh, that's it…You're going to want to lube yourself up too." Sam stroked lube over his ready cock. This was it, Elliot was ready. Excitement fluttered through Sam. He was about to be a part of Elliot, about to make this beautiful boy come. Their eyes never left each other. Sam guided his cock forward between Elliot's lifted hips.

"That's it, Sam." Sam's head slipped in and slowly, slowly, he edged forward, leaning over to kiss Elliot.

"You feel amazing." Sam's cock was being clenched tight, tighter than he thought possible. Elliot wrapped his arms around the boy above him. Sam began to thrust, gently at first, then a little harder at the sound of Elliot's breathing.

"Harder." Elliot demanded. "Fuck." Sam didn't hold back. His kisses devoured Elliot. Elliot retaliated, thrusting his hips with as equal a force as Sam was pushing them down. Sam felt a sharp still on his ass cheek where Elliot slapped him. That earned him a hickey to the neck.

Between Sam's powerful thrusting and the friction rubbing against his cock, Elliot was close to coming. He pulled Sam's face to his, he wanted Sam to see what he could make him feel.

"Sam, your making me…" Sam thrust one more time. The release Elliot felt was incredible, power shot through him, his muscles tensing and relaxing down into the bed. The sight of Elliot coming brought Sam over the edge. Sam's orgasm left his shaking and his body weak. He fell atop of Elliot, catching his breath.

"Your beautiful when you come." Sam sighed with Elliot's arms wrapped around him.

"Your beautiful all the time…but especially when you come." The boys let the train rock them into their post-orgasm sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.


	21. Chapter 21

When Elliot wiggled back into his pants, something slipped from his back pocket.

"What's that?" Sam picked up the envelope before Elliot could reply.

"Nothing." Elliot lied. "Just something stupid Santana gave me." Elliot watched nervously as Sam unfolded the page. Its contents were written in crayon.

"These are all our shipping names." Sam read the list "Klaine, Kurblam, Elam."

"And percentages, yes." Elliot couldn't meet Sam's eyes. He felt ashamed about keeping this information from him. The Kurblam statistics were never in Elliot's original data. That had only consisted of Klaine.

"When did you get this?"

"Santana's on the train, she gave it to me when I went for a walk."

"So that explains the sudden change of mind." Had this all been Elliot's desperate attempt at getting with Sam before the statistics played out. Elam was the lowest percentage on the page. Fifty percent chance compared to an eighty-nine for Kurblam.

"No, it's not like that."

"So, is that all this was?" Sam's heart sunk with realisation. "When you saw how low our chances where you thought _quick better get in there quick before he changes his mind_."

"No." Elliot could feel Sam's frustrations growing as he tried to control the heaving of his chest.

"Then explain to me Elliot, explain why you are letting a stupid number written in crayon control your every move."

"I'm not."

"Sure, doesn't look like it. Why else would you sleep with me just now when last night you were all about respecting your friends?" Sam folded the page and shoved it onto his pocket. "Get out of my way."

Elliot blocked the boy's exit. Their bodies came chest to chest. "Did you think maybe I was feeling insecure." Sam's eyes softened for a moment. "So maybe I acted stupid and I'm sorry for not telling you about this before. I am so scared your going to change your mind and go back to Kurt and Blaine. You've got history with them. Those statistics, they scared me. I know you have feelings for them."

"I don't-"

"Don't lie to yourself Sam. I can see it." He pressed a finger to Sam's lips. He didn't want lies but the truth hurt. "I know you have feelings for them. I just want some piece of you to have feelings for me too. I just… I wanted to mean something to you." Elliot stepped aside for Sam to pass. He had said everything he needed to say. If Sam was going to leave, then he couldn't stop him. But Sam didn't move. Instead he cupped a hand to Elliot's cheek and made him look him in the eye.

"Don't you ever let a few numbers written in crayon determine our future again." Our future! Elliot's knees faltered. "You do mean something to me." Sam kissed him gently, just enough to remind him of what they had shared. "Now let's get back to the others, we have to let them know that Santana knows what we are up to."

"Oh, Santana's a free agent now." Elliot explained. "Her goal now is to destroy Silver Thunder's plans by having us all sleep together." Now that Elliot said it out loud, he understood why Sam had been angry. "Wow, I did exactly what Santana wanted. Am I really that easily manipulated?"

Sam didn't dignify that explanation with a response, he simply raised an eyebrow directed poignantly at his partner.

When they made it back to Blaine and Kurt the boy's wore matching grins.

"I don't kiss and tell." Elliot warned before Kurt had a chance to open his mouth.

"No, no we think we've come up with a plan." Kurt pushed the pages forward for Elliot and Sam to siphon through.

"This could work." Elliot mused. "Sam, do you think you're up for it?"

"Give me a bit of time to practice, I think I can pull it off." Sam's mind was half on the task, the other half was recalling the crayon statistics despite himself.

"We may be able to use Santana as well." Elliot explained the situation but did not reveal the fact she had given him an envelope.

By the time the boys had arrived at Lima, they had their plan sketched out. They would begin tomorrow. For the time being, they would spend the afternoon at Kurt's.

Kurt's father was waiting to pick them up. The bald guy in the trucker cap embraced his son, then turned to look at the small army he was about to host.

"I wish you had given me more warning you were coming by, son." Burt helped load their bags into the car. It was barely big enough for all of them. "Carol and I have to be out of town the next two nights. Are you staying long?"

"Not too long. There's some business at the school we have to tend to." Kurt didn't let on about any details. His father would find a teacher meddling in his son's sex life far too disturbing.

"Ok, well, there's food in the fridge, although I'm not sure if it will be enough to feel all four of you. It will be nice to have someone minding the house while we are away." Burt continued to talk as he drove. Elliot introduced himself finding Burt very pleasant company.

When they arrived at Kurt's home they were met at the door by Carol, who had two suitcases, one in each hand.

"Burt, honey, we are going to be late. Oh boys, it's good to see you again, nice to meet you Elliot, Kurt has told me so much about you and the band. You will never believe our luck; Burt and I won an all expenses paid trip to Columbus. It was completely out of the blue! I don't even remember entering any competition. Such a shame it must coincide with you arriving. What poor timing. But at least you will have the house to yourselves, it would have been awfully crowded, would it?"

"Something tells me this is as much a coincidence as our cabin on the train." Elliot muttered into Sam's ear.

"No wild parties, ok boys." Burt joked, pointing a warning finger.

"We will see you when you get back Burt." Blaine assured. They watched as Kurt said his good byes to his parents and ventured inside.

"So, this is your home." Sam mused. "Have your parents decked your old room out into some weird old people cave?"

"They're not that old." Kurt lead them to a set of stairs that lead down into the basement.

"Kurt, do you live in a basement?" the stairs revealed a wide living space, a couch, television, a king-sized bed, dressing table and one entire wall of clothing racks.

"I kind of got used to it." Kurt shrugged. "So, when we moved to a new house, I wanted my room to be the basement again."

"It is pretty roomy." Sam agreed. Blaine made himself at home, unpacking his things.

"You weren't kidding when you said you only brought a quarter of your wardrobe with you to New York." The boy began to sort through the racks. "Do you think this would fit me?" Elliot pressed a faux leather vest over his chest.

"Don't you dare stretch any of my clothes, Elliot." Kurt warned.

"So, are we all sleeping down her, or what?" Sam joked. He wasn't really joking.

"Sleep where ever you like." Blaine sung, falling back onto the king bed. Sam took a running start and dived for the bed too.

"Oh God, they're going to break my bed." Kurt groaned. Between Elliot scavenging through his clothes and Blaine and Sam beating each other with pillows, Kurt's basement sanctuary would soon be no more.


	22. Chapter 22

**I promise you there will be more smut to come. If you've read this far you deserve it.**

Blaine and Sam were on the couch, debating whether the show Firefly had been well deservingly cut in its prime. Their debate had lasted a good half an hour, leaving Elliot and Kurt to retreat in the kitchen. They were heating four large pizzas in the oven.

"I have never seen Firefly." Elliot professed as he took the second pizza out of the oven.

"Neither have I. Blaine made me watch it once, I fell asleep."

Elliot pondered the natural laugher from the boys on the couch. Sam was happy, animated, reciting some iconic line from the show that only Blaine understood.

"Do you ever get insecure?" Elliot asked. "Between you and Blaine, you know?" Kurt understood perfectly.

"Of course." He shrugged. "But these past few months, have been really good. When we were going through our rough patch, it was almost like it was jealousy that was holding us back. Jealously made us both feel insecure and that brought out the worst in each other."

"So, you don't get jealous anymore?"

"Jealousy is like a reflex, you can't help it, but it doesn't mean that its warranted. If Sam and Blaine made out right now, I would be fine with it, because it doesn't change how Blaine feels about me."

"So, you're ok with multiple partners?"

"Sam compliments us both, brings out the best in both of us." They watched the two boys' rifle through the stack of Kurt's old movies.

"I see the way he is with you two. I don't know if I can compete with that." The fear of not being enough for Sam sunk into his chest. Kurt turned to face Elliot's insecure expression. He clasped two hands on the boy's shoulder.

"Elliot, you can like more than one person. Sam is in our lives whether it be friendship or something more. But he likes you, he likes you a lot. Don't doubt yourself." Kurt wrapped Elliot in a hug, which was difficult considering Elliot was a head taller than him. Despite their exhaustive train ride, Kurt still managed to smell as fresh as if he just walked out of the shower. Elliot wasn't convinced but he appreciated Kurt's kindness.

"I need to apologise to you." Kurt spoke into Elliot's chest. Although the boys were different, Kurt was there for him. "I'm sorry I was jealous of you before."

"It's ok, it's just a reflex." He chuckled.

"Did my words help?"

"Nope." Elliot quipped. "You just made everything more confusing." But he held Kurt tight as if somewhere in the small boy were answers to all the emotions swarming his heart.

"I have to ask." Elliot wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer. "Um, before I interrupted you at your apartment, how far… how far did you three go?"

"Oh." Kurt pulled back, "Not too far. I mean, we've seen, and touched… you know but we never finished…" Kurt stammered rather awkwardly. For a boy who seemed so confident about relationships before, he became rather shy attempting to explain sex. Elliot let him stammer a little longer before assuring him it was ok with a clasp to his shoulder.

The oven beeped and the boys returned to the living room with pizzas. Sam and Blaine had not come to a consensus. Fortunately, pizza was an effective distraction. the boys ate and watched a movie. Sam sat hip to hip with Blaine on the floor while Kurt and Elliot ate in a more civilised manner with plates. Elliot watched Sam and Blaine interest, trying to adjust his instinct to wedge himself between them. It helped to see how comfortable Kurt was with the situation. He sat there, eating his pizza, dabbing the sauce from his lips. He even smiled at one point when Blaine rested his head to Sam's shoulder. The action stung Elliot, but Sam's eyes locked onto his. He was checking on Elliot. Sam's care meant the world to him and Elliot nodded. It was a signal to say it was ok. Jealousy was replaced by warmth as he watched Sam rest against his best friend.

"It's getting cold." Kurt announced. "Elliot can you pass me that blanket."

Blaine chuckled beneath them as if her knew something Elliot didn't. Elliot passed him the woollen throw. Kurt draped it over both of them, moved and nestled himself against Elliot. This took Elliot but utter surprise. Yesterday they were glaring at each other from across the table, now Kurt's back was rubbing up against Elliot's shoulder.

"Kurt doesn't get warm from blankets, he needs body heat. He's like a reptile." Blaine explained.

"Oh." Now it was Elliot's turn to meet Sam's eyes.

The blond boy grinned and warned. "Kurt's shoulders are terribly bony, your going to want to change your position." Elliot adjusted himself as per Sam's command, but this left Elliot in further uncertainty. He had never been this close to Kurt before? Had Sam? Kurt's back rested on his chest. Elliot pulled the blanket over them both and wrapped Kurt in an embrace.

"You are very warm."

"Thanks." Elliot grumbled, he really wanted Sam. Kurt wasn't too bony but he was strangely little compared to Sam.

"Oh, this is by far the best part of the movie." Blaine proclaimed.

"Oh, you are so wrong." Sam retaliated. "It's so cliché."

"Then don't watch it, then," Blaine pounced on Sam, covering his eyes with his hands. Elliot watched the boys. Sam fell on his back and Blaine straddled him. He pulled the blanket from Elliot and Kurt and shoved it over Sam's face as he screamed.

"Not this again." Kurt rolled his eyes. Elliot watched the two boy's play fight, realising more than ever that their relationship really was something special. Kurt attempted to mediate the boy's bickering, but his warnings were ignored. Blaine well and truly and Sam pinned, his wrists were trapped by Blaine's hands and his body was crushed by Blaine's hips. Blaine was attempting to tie Sam's arms together with the blanket. It was not working.

"Hey, Blaine." Elliot was enjoying watching Sam struggle. "Want to know a secret?"

"No Elliot, no, don't you dare! You said you wouldn't tell!" Sam's words were muffled under the blanket, he couldn't see Elliot's lips mouth the words.

"He's ticklish." Blaine's eyes lit up and he dived his hands to Sam's flanks. Sam's laughter, although derived from torture filled him with a wonderful pleasure.

"Elliot, oh, God, I hate you! No Blaine, stop, please. I can't breathe!" Blaine did not stop. Sam writhed and twisted utterly defenceless. Both Elliot and Kurt were mesmerised with the way their muscles moved, Sam's head tossed back in pleasure and pain. Blaine's limbs pinning him down hard. Eventually Sam managed to thrust his hips forward and topple Blaine from his position. He grabbed those arms before they could do any more damaged and pinned them to Blaine's side crushing the boy to his chest in an anaconda worthy squeeze.

"Elliot I'm going to kill you."

"Worth it." Elliot snide, seeing the boys breathless on the floor beneath them. Sam's cheeks were flushed red and Blaine's hair was a mess. Perhaps Elliot could get used to sharing.


	23. Chapter 23

When Blaine's body relaxed, Sam loosened his grip. It wasn't like they boys hadn't wrestled before, only this time, their proximity, their bodies meant something different. The pressure of Blaine's chest on top of his sent bringing fire through his body. He was hyper aware of the arousal between them. Blaine's cock was hardening and despite himself, so was Sam's. Sam looked the hazel eyed boy. God he was beautiful, panting and out of breath. He couldn't help himself, he pulled Blaine's neck towards him smashing their lips into a violent kiss.

"Oh, ok." Elliot's mutter sounded so far off into the distance Sam barely heard him. His body was Blaine's, his best friends. Blaine moaned into him, for the other two boys to hear. His fingers danced over Sam's pecks, cursing the fabric between them. Eventually their lips released but Blaine didn't pull away.

"I want you so bad right now." Blaine was stating the obvious. Sam could feel how much Blaine wanted him.

"Me too, but um, what about…" Sam directed his gaze to Elliot and Kurt. To his surprise Elliot didn't look at all angered or shocked. In fact, he was smiling gently. While their eyes met, Blaine took the opportunity to suckle down his neck. Sam's head began to spin as Blaine moved those lips downwards.

"Get rid of his shirt, Blaine." Kurt ordered. "I want to see those abs." Blaine did as he was told, lifting his shirt with his teeth. The graze of teeth against Sam's hips caused him to let out a gasp. Blaine did it again to hear that sound one more time. Sam pulled Blaine free of his shirt too and wondered if it was too soon to remove Blaine's jeans.

Blaine's wet tongue flicked over Sam's nipple. Electricity shot through his chest.

"Oh yes!"

"We have another one." Blaine mused, licking again making Sam groan. "Kurt likes his nipples played with too." Blaine rolled, sucked and nipped for a while longer making his nipples hard and swollen. He loved the way Sam's back arched, the sounds he made! Sam looked to Elliot and Kurt as Blaine made his way down to those jeans. He reached a hand to Elliot, he wanted him close. Elliot slunk from the couch, followed by Kurt who was drawn once again to those abs. He languidly traced his fingers up and down Sam's chest while Blaine freed Sam's heavy cock from his underwear. Elliot lay belly down and propped up on his elbows. He was watching Sam's expressions as he traced his nipples.

"So, you like your nipples touched." He mused. "I should have realised since you are so ticklish." He flicked a nipple before kissing Sam's wet lips. At the same time Blaine devoured Sam's cock in a deep suck. Sam's cry was swallowed by Elliot's lips.

"Oh, fuck." Sam looked down to see Blaine's curls bobbing over his erection. That tongue flicking over his slit and circling around his head.

"I like it when you swear." Elliot mused, nudging his nose with his.

"So, I have to ask. How much have you and Sam done?" Kurt asked Elliot. He seemed quite content in running his hands up and down those abs, watching his boyfriend deep throat.

"He's done more to me than I have to him. I didn't want to hurt him. He's so incredibly tight."

"I think between the three of us we can find a way to loosen him up."

Sam was only half listening to their conversation. Heat was gathering in his stomach. Blaine's mouth showed no sign of slowing down, he was sucking hard, that tongue running rings around his sensitive head. Pulsing pressure was building, God! Sam was in ecstasy.

Kurt could feel those abs clenching instinctively.

Elliot stroked his hair back from his flushed face and planted kisses along his cheeks and neck.

Finger flicked his nipples. It was a sensual over load! His orgasm was incredible, it began at the base of his neck and rolled down his spine. Sam thrusted his hips into Blaine's mouth. His hands pushed the back of Blaine's head down until he could feel Blaine's throat swallow him. His release was an explosion of pressure and Blaine forced him to ride it through in waves. Sam screamed, unable to control himself.

"Fuck, that's hot." Elliot watched Sam slowly recover and regain himself. Blaine popped Sam's cock from his lips and kissed around the gentle golden fuzz around the base. That pillar was shining wet and not ready to settle down.

"Did I make it up to you? Am I forgiven for tickling?" Blaine cooed, kissing Sam's sensitive head.

"Oh God Blaine, torture me as much as you want as long as you end with that." Sam forced himself to sit up and cupped the boy's cheeks. When they kissed Sam could taste himself. Their lips moved gently, both boys were out of breath.

"You felt amazing." Sam breathed. "How did you get so deep? I couldn't do that with Elliot."

"I'll take care of Elliot for you." Blaine slipped a glance across to the dark-haired boy, curiosity sparking his interest. How big was he? Or did Sam just have a sensitive gag reflex. Would there be tattoos? Piercings?

Elliot grinned back. He had seen how Blaine had worked Sam's cock and suggested most eagerly, "Do I recall seeing a very large bed in the basement?"


	24. Chapter 24

Kurt lead Sam by the hand down the stairs to the bed. Kurt's hands were soft and confident. Elliot and Blaine were close behind. Elliot, after seeing what Blaine had did to Sam, was keeping very close to him.

Sam, still dizzy from his first orgasm, sat on the edge of the bed. "I'll take care of you." Kurt purred, setting himself on Sam's lap. Sam wrapped his weak arms around Kurt's slender frame. The sweet smell of roses and soap filled his body. Kurt always smelt so good. Kurt was gentle with his kisses, just letting his lips linger over Sam's, brushing every inch of flesh. His hands held Sam's head and rubbed gently behind his ears.

"Elliot tells me he hasn't entered you yet. He's scare he will hurt you." Kurt placed his kisses with a smile to his lips. "I think he's just too impatient. Let me be the first for you, Sam. I'll be gentle." Sam swallowed his nerves.

"Of course, Kurt." He slipped the boy's shirt over his head and found a nipple to tease. Kurt let out a cry. Sam had heard Kurt's moans before, but my God it was so much better to hear when he was the cause. He could hear Elliot moan on the lounge chair behind them. He caught glimpses of Blaine tearing his pants off and heard him swear.

Sam returned to Kurt's nipples, certain that Elliot and Blaine would join them on the bed in no time. for now, he would pleasure the boy in front of him and kiss every inch of that milky skin.

Kurt's love making was smouldering, the gentle caresses and touches all built in in Sam's body. The boys had fallen side by side on the bed and Kurt had slipped off both their pants. Sam took a moment to take all of Kurt in, the colour of his skin, the gentle pop and curve of his hip, the softness of cock and the subtle run of veins beneath the skin. His head was flushed pink, the same colour as his lips. Kurt's eyes burned into his, it occurred to Sam that he had been taking in his body just as Sam had been taking in his.

"I've got everything we need here." Kurt rolled and opened his bed side draw, pulled out the lube and applied it to his hand. "I'm going to get you ready, ok?" Kurt's words were exhilarating, and Sam spread his legs in anticipation. He hadn't realised how much he had wanted to feel someone inside of him again. Kurt took charge, moving Sam's body the way he wanted, taking a pillow and propping his hips up. Sam automatically tensed when he felt Kurt's warm finger circle around his entrance. His words soothed him.

"That's it, Sam." He cooed.

"Oh, it's warm."

"Warming lube." Kurt chuckled. "It helps." He reached forward and began to flick a nipple. The sensation helped him relax and Kurt slipped a finger in. Elliot was right, Sam was incredibly tight. He flicked that nipple harder and leant forward to suck and bite over Sam's hip bone. Kurt remembered what it was like with his first times, remember how it boarded on pleasure and pain. Blaine had to look up how to do certain things because Kurt had been too shy to do it himself. Oh, how things have changed.

Kurt's fingers had sent Sam hard again, having found that certain spot. He rolled and rubbed and moved his finger in and out, letting Sam get used to the sensations. Kurt rubbed the warming lube over Sam's tender nipples.

"Oh, Kurt!" Sam resisted clenching as Kurt pressed in a second finger. Sam looked across to the couch where Blaine's head was moving rapidly between Elliot's legs. The sight of his lover's flung across the couch sent a new wave of desire through his cock. Kurt felt everything relax.

"So, you like watching too." Kurt sung, he lay down beside Sam so they both had a view.

Blaine was on his knees with Elliot's legs wrapped around his neck. Elliot's tan body was rolling with pleasure, his head bent back over the arm rest. He was beautiful and Sam wanted him close, he wanted to feel his breath by his ear while Kurt worked his magic fingers.

"I think you're ready." Kurt began to lube his cock. "You didn't even realise when I added an extra finger." Kurt adjusted Sam's hips for him. Sam's eyes flickered between Kurt and Elliot, both were as intoxicating as the other. Kurt's fingers retracted and he sat up again between Sam's legs. His cock began to tease his entrance. Sam held his breath.

"Relax Sam." Kurt chuckled. "Trust me." Sam trusted Kurt, of course he did, he trusted Kurt most of all. Sam relaxed and said. "I'm ready, Kurt." He could feel Kurt's head slip forward.

"Oh fuck!" It was Kurt that cried louder than Sam. Sam's tightness was incredible, and Kurt slowly pushed forward, breathing hard. "Oh Sam, you feel amazing." Kurt looked like he was about to collapse over Sam's perfect body. He slowly began to rock his hips into Sam. Now it was Sam's turn to cry out when Kurt's head brushed against his prostate.

"I think I found your spot." Kurt bend down to suck a nipple. Sam brushed one of Kurt's. Kurt's hips rocked deeper into Sam, filling him completely. Kurt rolled against that spot again and again watching the boy beneath him gasp with pleasure.

Their moans grew louder, drawing the attention of the boys on the couch. Very quickly there were four of them on the bed.

Blaine had no doubt in his mind that Kurt was perfect for Sam and so when the two of them started on the bed, he couldn't be happier. Besides, that meant he could have Elliot all to himself for a while. Elliot was equally enthused and pulled them both onto the couch.

"I've never had someone that can take me all the way in." Elliot confessed and Blaine savagely undressed him. Blaine ran rough kisses down Elliot's neck.

"You mustn't have had very many like me then." Blaine's hands slipped down into Elliot's pants and his eyes widened. Elliot wasn't lying. There was a lot for Blaine to work with. Elliot threw his head back in a laugh at Blaine's expression.

"Think you can handle me, honey?"

"Oh, I will enjoy the challenge." Blaine rolled his hands over Elliot's shaft through his jeans. "I was half expecting a piercing down there." Blaine confessed. Elliot chuckled and bit Blaine's lip.

"It's on the to-do list." Blaine rolled his other hand up under Elliot's shirt.

"And no nipple piercings either. Elliot, underneath all that leather, are you vanilla?"

"First of all." Elliot flung his shirt on the floor and raked hard nails down Blaine's' bare chest. "You boyfriends over there are the ones that nipple piercings. And secondly…Oh!" Elliot never explained his second point; his thoughts were broken when Blaine flipped his cock free of his pants. The rush of cold air caught him off guard.

Blaine stared down at his prize. His hands hadn't deceived him. Elliot was a dream, thick, veined and slightly curved with a plump head. Elliot watched Blaine run excited hands up and down him, his hands brushed his balls, the tugged his pants down the rest of the way until Elliot was completely naked. His body shape was like his, broad shoulders with a slight snail trail, but he had the height of Sam and the cunning grin that belonged to Kurt. Blaine made him wait a little longer before kissing a teasing trail from his neck down to his hips. He swallowed and readied himself to take Elliot in.

He began with a figure eight around Elliot's tightening balls. Then he ran hips lips up Elliot's long shaft, flicking his tongue around the rim of his head. Very suddenly he took Elliot all the way to his base. Elliot swore loudly which made Blaine laugh. The vibrations felt like nothing he had experienced before. Blaine began to move, sucking tight and rolling his tongue up and down. Elliot couldn't help but wrap his legs around his lovers' neck and force him deep again.

"Blaine, you are incredible." Elliot's hips thrusted into Blaine's mouth. Blaine could take it all. He could feel his cock hitting the back of his throat, feel Blaine swallow around him. It left him whimpering and his head dizzy.

Blaine began moving faster, moving all the way up and all the way down, hard. Elliot watched, mesmerised at the action. Blaine moaned again and Elliot was sure he was going to come. He tensed himself against it. He didn't want this to end.

When Sam swore loud enough to be heard across the street, Elliot and Blaine were pulled from their bliss. They looked across to find Kurt's fine ass rocking up into Sam's hips.

Blaine popped Elliot's cock from his mouth and said. "I think we should get over there before we miss out on all the fun."

Elliot couldn't have agreed more.


	25. Chapter 25

**Well, this is it, gosh it is a lot more difficult writing a foursome than expected. I hope I've done Kurblamiott justice. **

Kurt felt a familiar arm snake around his waist and a hard cock rub against his thrusting ass.

"How kind of you to join us." He purred as Blaine nipped at his ear lobe. The hands that were around his waist moments ago had reached forward and were stroking Sam's cock.

"I couldn't miss out on seeing you like this." He slipped a hand between the boy's legs and caressed his rocking balls. They were dripping with lube and sweat. Blaine began to tease Kurt with his cock running up and down his crack. The excitement caused him to push faster into Sam.

"More Kurt, more please." Sam begged. His eyes were clenched closed with the intensity. When he felt a set of lips on his cheek it took a moment to realise, they belonged to Elliot. He opened his eyes to find the boy grinning.

"Elliot." He breathed. "Oh god!" Kurt's pace had changed, he found Blaine behind Kurt. The thrusts had force behind them, and Sam had to dig his elbows back into the mattress for traction. Elliot pinched Sam's nipple hard, making him scream. God it was a beautiful site, seeing Sam's back arched, his abs tensing, clenching, his cock bobbing up and down with Kurt's thrusts. Kurt was getting close, both boys could tell from the way he bit his lips and scrunched his face. His moans had become incredibly loud and sonorous. Was that… Lady Gaga?

Kurt erupted in a scream as he came. Sam felt the pulse and rush through his body. He wasn't ready for Kurt to leave him yet and he wanted to wrap his legs tight around Kurt and not let him go.

"I'm not ready." Sam breathed as Kurt slowly retracted and joined Elliot in kissing Sam's neck.

"Shh, it's ok." Kurt gently pulled out from Sam. "It can take a while for your body to get used to it all."

"Kurt's right." Elliot matched Kurt's kisses over Sam's chest. "Or maybe you were just born to top. Which I'm totally ok with." The boy's reassurance was wonderful, and Sam wrapped them both in an embrace.

"Thank you, Kurt." Sam pulled Kurt to his lips. The smell of roses filled his senses once again, this time, mixed with the must of Elliot still suckling at his neck.

Kurt's hands wandered over Sam towards Elliot. Sliding a curious palm down his flank, to his hip and in-between his thighs.

"Oh my!" Kurt's hands and found what Blaine had been sucking on before. "Elliot what have you been hiding in your pants!"

"Oh, we all have our secrets Kurt, do you always hum Lady Gaga while you orgasm." Elliot pounced over Sam to taste Kurt's body. Kurt was pinned.

"Oh no." Blaine interjected. He had been watching them stroking himself. "Kurt will sing anything. Last month I'm pretty sure he came to a gospel song."

"You made me say 'oh God' so much it was only natural." Kurt defended. Elliot began to rock his cock gently against Kurt's sensitive head. This made Kurt's hips wriggle underneath him.

"Thankyou." He whispered into Kurt's ear. "For looking after Sam."

"Don't thank me with your words." Kurt ran a hand down between Elliot's legs and grabbed all that he wanted. "Just give me a little bit of time to recover."

"Oh Kurt, you greedy boy." Elliot sat upright, straddling Kurt so he could take in the incredible view. Kurt's eyes drunk in that incredible cock. Kurt was getting hard again already.

"I was expecting a tattoo somewhere on you." Kurt inspected Elliot's un-inked flesh.

"Do you and your boyfriend think I'm some sort of bad boy."

"Well, kinda." Kurt's comment made Elliot flip his head back in laugher.

"No hon, not a bad boy, maybe a little super-villain."

"Oh yes, Mr Starchild, how could I forget." Kurt pulled Elliot back down to him and locked their lips in a tight kiss. He flicked is tongue deep into Elliot's mouth and grasped that length of cock hungrily. One of them had to be bad.

Beside them Blaine and Sam were making out, Sam had pinned Blaine down into the sheets, rutting hard up against him. Kurt had left him wanting more and Sam was madly trying to fulfil it. Blaine was pleasured by kisses all down his chest. He reached for the lube blindly, trying to keep up with Sam's eager movements. He lathered his hands and slipped them around Sam's cock. Sam groaned at the pressure around his dick. Blaine used the other hand to wet himself. Sam thrust in Blaine's fist, grunting with each push.

"Oh Sam." Blaine panted, unsure if he could hold on to Sam's cock much longer as it drove faster. Blaine wasn't going to let Sam's incredible energy go to waste. "Sam!" Blaine pushed the boy back. He looked shocked at first, as if he had been pulled from a trance. Blaine took a moment to admire that expression, those parted lips and wide eyes. "Sam, I want you inside me." He breathed. Sam nodded. Blaine turned himself over so Sam could run his hands over that fine ass presented before him. Blaine was ready for him.

"Oh Blaine." Sam breathed as he pushed his head gently into Blaine's entrance. The tightness he felt took him by surprise again.

"Sam." It was Elliot's voice that breathed in his ear. he came to stroke a hand up and down Sam's back, pushing his hips forward into Blaine, sending shivers into Sam everywhere he touched. "You are so beautiful right now." Dripping with sweat and his hair a mess, Sam wasn't sure what Elliot saw exactly, but his cock was aching too much to care. Elliot guided Sam's hands to grab Blaine's hips.

Kurt wedged himself underneath Blaine for a kiss. Kurt's hips were still accessible and very close to Elliot. Elliot knew exactly what the boy wanted, and he suspected his recovery time was coming close to an end. "That's it, hon." Elliot purred as Sam threw his head back in pleasure. He forced himself to push slowly, when what he really wanted is to take Blaine as fast as he could. Elliot watched the muscles ripple down his lover's body, and he planted kisses down the small of his back. With a cheeky growl Elliot surprised Sam by pulling apart those perfect ass cheeks and sliding a tongue over his ripe entrance.

"Oh Elliot!" Sam gasped in shock at the sensation. He wanted more, but Elliot's lips were back beside his ear.

"I have to take care of Jukebox over here." Elliot motioned to the lower half of Kurt's torso. "Fuck Blaine really good for me, Sam. He's earnt it."

Kurt's hands were wrapped tight around Blaine's neck. Their kisses were interrupted by Blaine's gasping and whimpers and Sam rocked him with each thrust. Kurt's cock waited eagerly for Elliot's body to return to him, but until that happened Kurt was content in watching the man he loved come closer and closer to orgasm.

"Harder Sam, harder, please." Blaine's eyes blinked as if he was struggling to see.

"Oh Blaine." They nuzzled their cheeks and noses, their lips flipping over one another in tender touch. Kurt felt Elliot's hands on him, moving his hips to where he needed to be, he stacked a few pillows underneath. Kurt felt giddy. Blaine saw how he was smiling.

"That boy better not break you." He mused before another roll of pleasure took his words away. Kurt kissed him through his screams. Kurt could tell Sam had hit something special and spoke on behalf of Blaine who couldn't form anything more than deep growls and grunts.

"That's its Sam, that's the spot for Blaine. Oh!" Elliot's hands and rolled Kurt's hips up to his chest and exposed his hole to Elliot's lips. Now it was Kurt's turn to release a groan as Elliot circled over his pink, ready flesh. He sucked and bit the tender flesh of his inner thigh before taking his cock in his mouth for a few quick, teasing sucks. Kurt was begging to feel Elliot inside of him as the lube warmed and tingled his ass. Elliot's head rocked and slid into Kurt.

"More." Kurt begged. Elliot stretched him wide, incredibly wide and without even having to find the right angle, Kurt's prostate was well and truly cupped and pleasured. "Fuck, Elliot, yes!" The boy's thrusts were long and sharp, feeling his entire length pull out with just his head still in place, to a full thrust right over Kurt's prostate. The boy screamed with the intensity.

"Oh God!" His back arched up against Blaine who was too far gone to be aware of what his boyfriend was feeling. Blaine's jaw was clenched and emitting lion-like sounds between the screams of Sam's name. Blaine would be close to coming soon, and with a free hand, Kurt grasped Blaine's hard cock, for him to rutt into.

"Elliot, please, yes, harder!" Rough hands grabbed Kurt's hips and rammed him as hard as he could possibly desire. It bordered on pain and sent white flashing behind his eyes, but God it was good. He could hear Sam calling Blaine's name somewhere in the distance and Blaine's animal calls right beside his ear. Elliot's cock pulsed and twitched inside of him and Kurt's hips began to thrust and wiggle on their own accord. Elliot had to grapple those hips to keep thrusting, digging his nails into Kurt's perfect skin. Kurt was close already; the fire and the pressure had built up faster and with more intensity than his first orgasm.

"Blaine, Blaine." Kurt pumped his cock faster, trying to get through to the boy who was fighting against coming by now. "Blaine, baby, please, please come with me." Blaine's eyes shot open at Kurt's demand. They were both so close. Kurt's sweet voice and plea was all Blaine needed and with one more rut from Sam into Kurt's hand, Blaine released the orgasm he had been holding in. Kurt watched the pleasure roll through his boyfriend's body, the way his eyes crushed shut and his mouth hung open. Kurt could feel his cock twitch in his hand.

"Now it's your turn." Blaine's lips took Kurt's, kissing him deeply while the boy came. Those kisses stifled Kurt's cries as Elliot brought them close. Heat and pressure built up in the base of his cock and be became hyper aware of Elliot's every move. The release was incredible, he screamed into Blaine's mouth, beyond the point of singing any song. He felt Elliot's hand push him back down on the mattress, so he didn't spring away. Kurt's entire body tingled with orgasm as he felt Elliot's own orgasm rush through him, warm and full.

With Elliot thrusting beside him Sam wouldn't last much longer. Their bodies were hip to hip, but Sam still felt like there was too much distance between them. The way Elliot moved was incredible, the roll of his back, the sharp thrust of that perfect ass. The sounds he was pulling from Kurt made him even more inciting. Elliot caught Sam watching him and reached across to touch the blond boy's cheek. Sam was entranced by those wanting blue eyes. He clasped Elliot's hand to his cheek, not wanting to release that touch. Elliot ran a finger over those thick lips.

"Shall we come together?" Just those words, the mere suggestion made Sam pulse too close to the edge. Elliot saw it on Sam's face, the knotted eyebrows, the breath that escaped his lips. "That's it Sam. Blaine and Kurt are coming. I want you to come with me, Sam." Elliot's words were almost as orgasmic as Blaine's tight ass and with a few more hard thrusts Sam pressure was beyond control.

"Elliot, oh fuck!" When Sam came, screaming Elliot's name, Elliot's orgasm shot through him so fast his mind barely registered what had happened. His whole body was shaking, and he found himself half draped across Blaine and Kurt trying to catch his breath. Sam wrapped himself onto of Elliot, smothering him in kisses.

It was Sam that lay Elliot in the middle of the bed and rested a pillow under his head. Kurt had to be helped too, useless after his second orgasm and Sam tucked him in as well. Blaine wrapped the sheets over them. The four boys were drenched in sweat and fluids, but no one had enough energy to move or care. Sam and Elliot slept in the centre of the bed wrapped in each other's arms. Blaine was to Sam's right and Kurt was to Elliot's left. Klaine's arms reached over Sam and Elliot, binding the two boys together, their fingers interlinked as they slept.


	26. Chapter 26

**In this chapter there's a mention of another fanfic (I hope you don't mind KissesandCuddles).**

"Hold still!" Elliot growled again when Sam went to scratch his eyebrow. Elliot slapped his hand away. He was sitting on Sam's lap, painting, brushing and gluing Sam's disguise on his face.

"Why couldn't we joint Kurt and Blaine in the shower."

"Because they don't have to wear a disguise." Elliot kissed Sam's pouting lips. "Besides, I didn't hear you complaining when I scrubbed you down. You can't have two showers." Elliot adjusted his hips so Sam could feel what he was missing out on. It made him smile and he let his hands wander.

"Don't get too frisky, otherwise your eyebrows well be uneven. Show me the photo again." Sam held the phone up for Elliot and he continued to work. It was difficult working without proper prosthetics but between Kurt and Elliot they had every shade of colour possible. Elliot had the idea of using a combination of chewing gum and eyelash glue the change Sam's nose. He chewed away while he worked, took piece of gum from his mouth, wiped it, then moulded it to Sam's nose.

Sam watched Elliot concentrate. He was beautiful when he bit his lower lip and flicked his jaw side to side. He just wanted to whisk him away and forget about this silly plan.

"Do you really think anyone really cares?" Sam whined as Elliot brushed another layer of power over his cheeks. "I mean, they've got what they came for, who really cares about an evil scheme anyway?"

"There will be at least one individual out there that cares about the plot." Elliot assured him. "They can't all be waiting for us to have sex."

"I doubt it." Sam muttered, slipping his hands up Elliot's shirt.

"Sam." Elliot warned, feeling a rush of electricity rush through his chest. The boy was incredibly handsy and it made if very difficult to concentrate. "I am not having sex with you while you look like this."

"Alright, everything is in place." Blaine announced they trotted back down the stairs. "I've just got off the phone with them and they are happy to come by."

"And there I was thinking you were just having fun in the shower." Elliot ushered them both over to assess his work.

"What do you think Jukebox?" He asked Kurt gesturing to his masterpiece.

"My name is not Jukebox." Kurt scowled.

All three boys replied in synchrony "Yes, it is."

"Nightbird and Jukebox! Out to save the day!" Sam sung his stupid superhero theme song.

"Shush, I need to paint those gorgeous lips of yours." Elliot worked away, painting and, moulding minty gum into the right shapes. Kurt watched and helped, offering suggestions while Blaine sorted out the finer details of their plot.

Blaine was changing into his Nightbird costume, remembering that he now required underwear over the top. Kurt was yet to wear anything spectacular, he didn't exactly have anything super-hero-esque in his wardrobe except perhaps his Lady Gaga costume, and he never wore the same outfit twice.

"Kurt, you need to get changed too." Sam reminded.

"No, I don't. I like what I'm wearing." He wore faded jeans and a blue collared shirt. It was drab compared to his usual attire. It was almost as if Kurt was trying to make them forget he needed a costume.

"Kurt." Sam spoke in all seriousness. "If We're going to do this, your going to need something. Blaine has Nightbird, Elliot has his mask and I have far too much chewing gum on my face."

"Nightbird get your man a costume." Elliot demanded.

"Yes, sir." Blaine zipped up his boots and jumped from the couch to Kurt's exhaustive wardrobe.

"There must be something here for you Jukebox."

"I'm not Jukebox."

"Yes, you are." Again, all three boys' sung in unison. Kurt buried his face in his hands.

"Really? Then what's my superpower?" Kurt asked. Blaine snickered, knowing Kurt would not like the dirty answer playing in his mind. Instead he replied.

"Not all superhero's need powers, some just need a snazzy costume, oh here, how about this?" Blaine pulled out a black velvet suit jacket. On one breast was a sequin treble clef, the other a base clef. All he needed was additional sequins on the back with his superhero name. Elliot could add that on later for him.

"Perfect." Elliot called, seeing what Blaine had chosen.

"I haven't worn it since high school. It took me forever to clean the red slushy dye from the velvet I was too scared to wear it out again." Blaine held the arms out for Kurt who shrugged it on. It worked well with his dark attire.

"Very classy, Jukebox." Blaine kissed a smile back onto Kurt's face.

The door bell rang. "Oh, that will be them." Blaine dashed upstairs while Elliot placed the finishing touches on Sam. Sam did not look like Sam. Elliot had done a great job.

"Is it really stuffy in here, or is it just me?"

"It's stuffy in here because you insisted on wearing your Blond Chameleon suit underneath your disguise.

"A superhero never forgets his costume." Sam replied defiantly as he adjusted the black jacket over his silver jacket.

"Stay still." Kurt put the finishing touches of hairspray in Sam's hair, mixing it with white powder to give it a grey tinge. Finally, Sam turned to see himself in the mirror.

"Oh gosh, is this what I'm going to look like when I get older?" Sam examined the crow's feet Elliot had given him.

"Not if you moisturise every day." Kurt slapped a hand away before Sam could smudge Elliot's hard work. The boys were as bad as each other when it came to makeup and style.

"Look whose here!" Blaine announced. Two girls were on his tail.

"Hi Santana." Elliot wasn't sure who the other girl was, but Kurt leapt across the room to greet her.

"Brittany!" The blond girl was dressed in what Elliot hoped was a costume. Her silver cape caught the air as she embraced Kurt in a hug. She wore a short white dress and knee-high socks, one was purple, and one was blue. Around her waist was a shimmering utility belt packed with crayons.

Crayons! Elliot reached to his back pocket where his letter of statistics had remained hidden.

"Hi, I'm Brit, or the Human Brain, if you like. You must be Starchild. I like your eyes, they're very blue."

"Thanks, name's Elliot." Before he could say anything, else Brittany had embraced him in a warm hug.

"I know." She sung. "I've been routing for you to get with Sam this entire time. It's so exciting, has it finally happened yet?"

"Wait what? But, the numbers…" Elliot glanced to make sure the others were distracted. They were filling Santana in on the plan. Elliot pulled the statistics from his pocket. "You only gave Elam fifty percent."

"Oh Elliot, those aren't numbers for the likelihood of you living happily every after." Brittany used her cape to cover her laughter. Elliot's face was one of shock and relief. He bloody hoped he had more than a fifty percent chance with the beautiful boy who was practicing his impressions in the mirror.

"What do they mean?"

"Oh, it's just the percentage of how much Santana and I wanted to see you bang in your respective pairings."

"Excuse me!" Elliot hissed.

"Well, I had to take into account that I didn't know exactly what you looked like, but Sam is pretty cute, so you got points for that." Brittany explained, in phased. "We've also got to consider the chemistry between Kurblam, and I wasn't sure what your chemistry as Elam was, so the numbers had to change a little and…. Hang on, did Santana tell you that the percentages meant something else?"

"Well… no." Now that Elliot thought about it, Santana didn't say anything about what they meant. "She sort of just handed me the envelope… Santana you son of a bitch." Elliot crumpled the page up in his hand with a scowl. Brittany grinned back at him.

"Yeah, my girl's a real supervillain, that way." She sighed dotingly. "But it all worked out in the end, didn't it." She looped an arm around Elliot's as if they had been friends forever and dragged him to the group.

"Brit, I thought you were at MIT?" Sam asked, confused.

"It was boring me. Besides, once Santana told me what my numbers were for, it lost my interest. I don't want to be running through statistics for every single possibility for Klaine's future. I mean, in what universe will Kurt ever be a God worshiped by thousands?"

"Kurt wishes." Elliot's comment earned him a slap on the ass.

"So, are we all ready?" Blaine collected the bag beside his feet.

"Ready Freddy." Elliot rubbed his hands together, eager to knock this Silver Thunder off her high horse.


	27. Chapter 27

Sue Sylvester was on top of the world. She was principle of McKinley high, the Glee club was hanging on by a thread, and she had just finalised the paperwork for mandatory gym classes before school every single morning. It meant students had to arrive an hour earlier, and my god the smell of sweaty pre-pubescent misery was like freshly baked whole-meal bread in the morning.

Sue Sylvester sipped her tabasco and egg white tonic from her oversized protein shaker while she mused victoriously over her status. She had risen like a tracksuit phoenix from the ashes.

That was, until her phone buzzed on her desk. Starchild? What could that needy starved-for-attention-so-he-wears-glitter-leather-everywhere want now? He had already maxed out the school's credit card when he insisted the only way to keep Sam at bay was to tempt him with a luxury suite. That better be a text reporting that it worked. She didn't want another Adam incident on her hands.

**Hey Silver, sorry to tell you this but Klaine is no more.**

"What!" Sue leapt to her feet, slushing her tabasco drink in the process. How could this be? If she ever got her hands on that boy, she would rip every stud from his stupid leather jacket and force him to eat it like a bowl of cereal. She grabbed her phone and punched in the number. Her rage sent her pacing across the room.

"Starchild, the only acceptable answer to why Klaine has broken up was if Kurt was murdered in a virgin sacrifice and I don't see many virgin sacrifices happening in New York!"

"Sorry Sue, you're breaking up, I can't hear you."

"I can hear you perfectly fine."

"I want to tell you what happened, but you…. Hello."

"I'm still here."

"Are you inside?"

"No, I'm on the moon."

"Well, that might be why you've got poor reception."

"You are not in a position to give me any sass, Mr Visa-with-no-limit." Sue warned down the end of her phone as she marched down the corridors of McKinley. Thankfully classes had started, and they were as empty as her soul. "Or I swear I'm going to black list you against every Sephora in the country. They'll stop you at the door and you will never complete your rainbow bridge of eyeshadows."

"Silver Thunder, I can explain. I can hear you a little better now. Are you outside?"

"Almost." She swung the front doors open and marched herself onto the football oval. "Can you hear me now?"

"Perfect." Starchild replied.

"Blondy, blond, blond, blond, blondy Chameleon!" Sam sung as he topped through Sue Sylvester's open window. Santana had been the first through, followed by Brittany, who were standing their waiting for him to get back up onto his feet.

"I never agreed to terrible song parodies." Santana warned with her arms crossed.

"I like Boy Georgie, I think he's snazzy." Brittany defended. "Oh, can I play the xylophone?" She grabbed the mallet and began bouncing away on the keys.

"Hold on, we have to check Sue's far enough away." She flicked out her phone. "Blaine? Are we in position?... excellent." She grabbed the PA system while Sam spun around on the principles chair. Brittany dinged the xylophone in a rough Karma Chameleon tune.

"Alright suckers." Santana announced. "In case you don't know me, which I am sure is impossible because the older years should still mention my name and shudder at the memory, I'm Santana Lopes and I'm here to cut you a deal. Long story short, your track suited excuse for a principle has been manipulating my friends and I want to cut you a sweet, sweet deal for revenge. I have a truck full of tater tots just waiting to be submerged into a pool of greasy oil for your co-operation. There will be enough for everyone and your new principle will be sure they are on the menu every single day. As for the teachers, I'm sure you want Sue's reign of terror to be over as much as we do. All you need to do is pretend Sue Sylvester was never your principle. She's just the cheerleading coach. As for your new principle, you ask…" Santana turned and locked eyes on Sam. He sat on his chair, leaning back, fingers touching like the perfect supervillain. "Oh, I think you're going to like him."

The xylophone pinged with suspense.


	28. Chapter 28

"You surprise me every day." Blaine sighed as he watched Kurt work his magic. "I would not expect this to be one of your superpowers." When Kurt told him what he could do to a car on the train ride over here, Blaine had been dumbfounded. He would never had expected his boyfriend to be this mechanic savvy.

"It's really not. My Dad showed me how to do this after the third time I locked myself out of my car." Kurt grunted and wriggled the shaft down the side of the Le Car. Blaine was holding the rest of Kurt's equipment they had gathered from Burt's garage.

Elliot was on the phone to Sue a little while away. From the way he was smiling, everything was going to plan. The door popped and Kurt slid himself into the passenger seat.

"Ok, hand me the screw driver." Blaine did as he was told.

"Your so sexy when you're all macho."

"If I break a nail doing this…"

"And, now it's over."

Kurt asked for more tools as he pulled apart the central consol. "Ok. Now the CD please."

"Who would have thought a Le Car would only have a CD player, look, no USB connection or anything."

"Probably the reason why no one else has one." Kurt muttered, shoving the CD in place and fiddling with the buttons. He had detached the volume, the arrows and the eject. Sue was in for a treat. "Ok, done!" Kurt sung.

"Brittany shouldn't be too long." Elliot replied. And he was right, racing around the corner was the Human Brain with bags and bags of macaroni tucked under her arms.

"Hi guys." She panted, dropping the bags on the floor. "Santana has delivered the tater tots and I stole these from the kitchen. Its remarkably easy to steal from the kitchen, it's like no one actually cares."

"Are you and Elliot ok to start re-decorating?" Blaine asked.

"Of course. I'm going to make a unicorn." Brittany announced.

"Oh, hang on." Elliot stopped Kurt before he could close the car. He took out a gold star and wrote on the back. He tossed it into the driver seat along with emptying three bags of glitter everywhere.

"Oh, your evil." Kurt gave Elliot a seductive look as he locked the car back up. "I like it."

Elliot winked through his golden mask and began helping Brittany glue macaroni to the side of the Le Car.

"It's like arts and crafts." She sung. "Do you have any more glitter Elliot?"

"Of course, m'lady. A true supervillain never runs out of glitter." They hummed and chatted while they glued. Brittany completed her unicorn and Elliot pasted some rather lude illustrations.

"Ok, I think it's our cue to move onto phase three." Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm and they dashed through the carpark.

They were hoping the gymnasium would be empty, but it was unfortunate to find Coach Beiste barking at a collection of misfits as they attempted to climb ropes. Gym equipment was everywhere, and Blaine and Kurt stepped over limp battle ropes as they saw their plan would not work.

"The gym is taken." Kurt sighed.

"We could always yes the auditorium." Blaine offered.

"But the mess."

"Oh, well, who do we have here? Oh, is that you Blaine? Kurt?" Coach Beiste had spotted them from across the gym. In all fairness they weren't difficult to spot. Blaine was wearing a cape after all. The Coach barred towards them and embraced them both in a python hug.

"It's good to see you back here boys. Your still doing the superhero thing, good for you."

"Ah coach, can we as you a favour?" Blaine knew how important her classes her to coach, so he felt terrible for asking. "Um, could we perhaps use the gymnasium as soon as possible. We need to hold a school assembly."

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with that rather confusing announcement Santana made a few minutes ago." Coach looked down at them with stern words. She was a person with a good heart and wouldn't hurt a fly. Would she be up for such a cunning plan of deception?

"Um, yeah."

"Oh good." She sung. "It's about time someone put her in her place." She blew her whistle three times and screamed like a well-versed drill sergeant. "Class! We need to set up for assembly ASAP. Put the gym equipment away, set up the microphone system, NOW, NOW, NOW!" The students swarmed like ants on a mission. Beiste handed the keys over to a kid to unlock the storage room for the speaker system. Another few dragged out chairs for the teachers.

"Might I ask what all this is about?" Beiste questioned with a curious eyebrow.

"Let's just say we had enough with Sue meddling with our lives." Kurt sung.

"Ah, guys, a little help here!" Santana was pushing a huge red slushy machine through the gymnasium doorways. Beiste ran to help, lifting the machine easily through the doorway.

"Thanks coach."

"Your dressed up as a superhero to." She looked Santana up and down, there wasn't much difference in her costume than her everyday wear, just a red mask over her eyes.

"Supervillain, actually." Santana corrected. "That's why I'm in charge of the slushy machine. "Do you think your minions could fill up a few buckets of this stuff for me?"

"I could lose my job over this." Beiste worried, then her eyes darkened with realisation. "Then again, the only job the Beiste Master has is to protect the school from evil people who ban chicken in the staffroom. No one has a chicken allergy." She snatched a bucket from Santana victoriously. "The Beiste Master shall have her revenge!"

The PA system rung with the ping of a xylophone. Over the speakers a smooth sultry voice sounded through the school.

"Good morning class. I hope you are having an exciting day. I will be holding an assembly in the gymnasium in five minutes. Please be there, your in for a treat."

"Who is that?" Beiste questioned.

Santana grinned from ear to ear.


	29. Chapter 29

**We're coming to the end now. Apologies for the short chapter but after this one there is just one more to go and I couldn't end the story on an odd number chapter. Thankyou so much for reading this far, it means a lot to me that youve stuck with it. **

The students assembled faster than Blaine and Kurt ever thought teenagers could move to a school event. They gathered themselves on the benches, wondering why there was a slushy machine in the corner, or why the teachers, who were sitting just off the side each had a bucket under their seats. Despite all the chaos and perfect timing Kurt and Blaine managed to catch up with Mr Schuster who, although wasn't particularly happy with their plan, would turn a blind eye to the cruelties for one day.

Brittany had texted them. Elliot was delaying Sue from returning to the school. Their plan was working well.

"Hello McKinley." A balding man in a black suit strode through the doors.

"Is that?" Mr Schuster stared in disbelieve.

"I'm your principle." The man announced, taking a microphone.

"Oh, that's that Jack Sparrow dude." One of the kids whispered behind Mr Schuster.

"Michael Bolton, Ryder, his name is Michael Bolton."

"Who?"

"That Jack Sparrow guy." Another kid whispered to Ryder.

"Ohhh, that dude."

"I've failed as a Glee teacher." Mr Schuster drowned his misery in the bucket of slushy, leaving himself with a red moustache.

Michael Bolton began to waffle on about hoping to be accepted into the school, the changes he hoped to make, everything an adult would say but with a Sam twist. According to the new principle tater tots would be considered a food group of their own, there would be a new fanfiction club and a macaroni art class. Math would be optional because that's what calculators were for.

Then there was a figure in the gymnasium doorway.

"Who on God's pathetic excuse for a planet do you think you are?" Sue's voice struck fear in the entire room. She stood there with fire in her eyes burring so deep Blaine expected lasers to shoot out. Michael Bolton turned around to face her. He watched as the rage melted into shock.

"Michael?"

"Hello Sue." Bolton kept his cool. "It's good to see you have joined us for this routine, completely normal school assembly. Take a seat with the other staff members please."

"I'm principle of this school."

"Oh, that's a good one Sue, you make me laugh, now go sit."

"Didn't you hear me? I'm principle of this school." She marched up to Michael Bolton with a snarl. They were nose to nose now. God she was scary! With the proximity she sniffed with a snarl "Why do you smell so minty?"

"Kids get back to class!" She snatched the microphone from his hands.

"Ah, Sue." Beiste interjected. "Michael is our principle and has been for most of the year. Have you been changing your illegal horse hormone medications again?"

"I am principle!" Sue barked, then turned to Michael with soft eyes. "Michael. How could you do this to me? I thought we had something special."

"Maybe we did. But turns out you were meddling in too many people's lives and that's just not cool."

"But I thought you liked it when we meddled. Remember when we plotted and schemed together?" Was that… a sultry voice? She ran a hand up Michael's arm. Oh God, were they… lovers?

_Stay in character Blond Chameleon, stay in character!_

"Sorry Sue, that's just not me anymore." Michael took a step back.

"Curse this sudden but inevitable betrayal!" Sue screamed. She didn't see the staff members approach her from behind with slushy buckets. Suddenly the room was filled with red. Sue was drenched in slushy. Sam didn't get away fast enough, he too was covered.

"My nose!" Sam reached down to find it, covering his face with his other hand. Thankfully Sue didn't notice. She screamed, dripping in icy red water, she ran from the gym swearing.

"This will not be the end! I will be back for the sequel!"

The assembly cheered as she ran through the corridors. Blaine grabbed Kurt and Sam's hands and followed her from a distance. The students and teaches followed closely behind.

The Le Car has been completed, covered in macaroni and glitter. The unicorn had turned out terrifying and Elliot's macaroni genitals were surprisingly detailed. He had used the glitter as the ejaculate.

"Nice work." Sam mused, as Elliot joined his side. "You've got talent." They high fived as they watched the utter horror on Sue's face when she saw her beloved Le Car. She flung the door open and retreated inside. As soon as she turned on the engine Michael Bolton's voice sung through the speakers, a constant reminder of his betrayal.

Sue didn't look back at the school. No, she was destined for greater things anyway. Perhaps she should do supervillainy full time? All she had wanted to do was help Klaine, made sure they were together forever. If they couldn't see that then, fine! True villainy it will be. A glimmer of a gold star caught her eye. Starchild! On the back it read the song lyrics,

_We're not gonna take it, we're not gonna take it anymore!_

Starchild! So, this was his doing…. Revenge stewed in Sue's mind as she retreated to her evil lair.


	30. Chapter 30

**Last chapter. Again, thankyou so much for reading. I'm tossing up whether to write more smut orientated fanfic, or whether we want to see more superhero/villain revenge sequel. If your interested please leave a review.**

**3 and a bit months later**

"I don't know what's wrong." Sam sat on Klaine's couch, hugging himself. Kurt wrapped his arms around him. He was wearing his new and improved Jukebox jacket, not because they were playing superheros, it was simply because he liked the jacket.

"It's ok, Sam." He kissed the edge of those pouting lips.

"He's been avoiding me, you know, sexually."

"Maybe he wants to take things slow." Kurt offered. "I mean, we all started pretty hot and heavy."

"Is it because I can't… you know, take him in yet? I've been working on it."

"I know we have. And you're getting better."

"I want to do that for him but he hasn't even tried." Kurt saw how distressed Sam was and gestured for Blaine to gather some ice-cream from the freezer.

"Why don't you just ask him." Blaine offered, setting the tub down with three spoons.

"That always ends in a blowjob." Sam sounded disappointed. The boys were confused.

"That's good, isn't it Sam? Or do you not want to-"

"No, no it's good, I mean, Elliot's really good, you've taught him well Blaine." Sam stuffed his face full of ice-cream. "But he won't let me do anything to him."

"Come to think of it, he did keep his clothes on last time we were making out." Kurt mused. "Do you think self-conscious?"

"That boy has nothing to be self-conscious about." Blaine scoffed.

There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Blaine announced and slid open the loft door. Elliot stood in front of him, beaming.

"Well, speak of the devil." Blaine mused. Elliot entered, excitedly. Before Blaine could say anything, Elliot snuck him around the corner into the bathroom. "We have some questions for you, why are you avoiding Sam?"

"I'm not."

"Then why-"

"Shh, I have something to show you." Elliot unbuckled his jeans, grabbed Blaine's hand and shoved it between his legs.

"Oh. Oh!" Elliot laughed at Blaine's surprised expression. He let his hands fondle for a little longer before removing it.

"I had to wait for it to heal. I wanted it to be a surprise for Sam, and you guys too of course. But I want Sam to be the first. Why are you shaking your head like that?" Blaine wore a strange grin with a chuckle.

"Your boyfriend over there is a devouring a bucket of ice-cream because he thinks you've been avoiding him."

"Oh, I feel terrible."

"Don't be." Blaine shoved him back into the living room. "Sam." Blaine sung. "Elliot has something to show you."

"I think they should talk out their problems first." Kurt corrected.

"No, no, he should definitely see what Elliot has to show him first." Blaine took the ice-cream from Sam's hands and the spoon from his mouth. What had sent Blaine into such a mood? Elliot wore a similar expression. Had they managed to get tickets to Comicon? Did he managed to get that Captain Mal figurine signed by Nathan Fillion?

Blaine grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him to his feet, he joined it with Elliot's and basically shoved them into the bedroom.

"Before you say anything, I wanted to apologise." Sam started, staring awkwardly at the floor as Blaine closed the door on them.

"Apologise?" Elliot closed the distance between them and kissed the ice-cream from Sam's lips. It didn't do anything to smooth Sam's nerves.

"Yeah, I ah, I want you to know that I think know the reason why we haven't been doing… you know. It's ok, I ah, I think I'm ready to, I want to-ah."

"Shh, honey stop talking, you have no idea why I've been avoiding you." Elliot purred and pushed Sam back onto the bed. He ignored Sam's words while he kissed down that perfect neck. Elliot had grown a little stubble and it rubbed enticingly on his soft skin. "It's been three months and twenty-one days to be exact." He muttered, kissing Sam's cheeks and nipping his plump lips. He couldn't get enough of those lips. "It's completely healed. I got the all clear today."

"Wait, What!" Sam pushed Elliot from him and sat up. "All clear?"

"Ok, that sounded wrong. Just take my pants off, you'll see what I mean." Elliot lowered Sam back onto the bed with kisses while his hands unzipped Elliot's jeans.

"Oh!" Sam's hands snaked down Elliot's familiar cock, only to encounter something round and metallic at the end. "Wow!" Sam didn't know what to say but his speechlessness seemed to be enough. Elliot laughed in his ear. Sam loved that sound. Kurt may have been a screamer and Blaine a grunter, but Elliot laughed, and it was infectious.

"Stand up, I want to see." Elliot did as Sam commanded, he stripped down naked. Sam eyed his wonderful body, his broad shoulders, dark nipples, then his cock, now adorned with a piercing.

"I can't believe you did that." Sam reached out to touch Elliot's hardening cock. "Does it hurt?"

"It doesn't now." Elliot ran his hands through Sam's hair as the boy touched curiously. "I thought I would live up to the expectations of a bad boy." Elliot freed Sam of his shirt. Sam rubbed his balls, letting his lips kiss his ready head.

Elliot let out a breath. "You have no idea how much I've been craving that." Sam began to kiss gently, afraid of hurting Elliot. He ran is tongue around the piercing, testing it before taking that eager cock into his mouth.

"Oh Sam!" Elliot sighed. "God I've missed you." Sam continued to suck and flick, getting used to the new object that occupied Elliot's head. Sam began to suck deeper and deeper, surprising Elliot. "I see Blaine's been teaching you a few things." The piercing felt strange, the ball ran up and down the roof of his mouth. When Elliot let out a delightful moan Sam popped his cock free. It was really something else that he wanted this afternoon.

"How did that feel with your new… addition." Sam rubbed his cheeks against Elliot's stubble.

"Incredible." Elliot chuckled, unbuckling Sam's pants.

"Is there anything else you want to test out with this new cock of yours?" Sam asked seductively.

"I think there might be a few things on my list." Elliot pressed Sam into the pillows, his hips pushing their cocks together. He let the metal ball touch and tease Sam. He loved the way it made him jolt and giggle. That smile was beautiful. Elliot kissed him smoulderingly, wanting to take in every inch of this incredibly boy.

"I want you inside me." Sam breathed. Elliot paused.

"Are you sure?"

"Three months and twenty-one days, Elliot, I am very sure." Sam growled, his hips thrusting into Elliot.

"At least I'm not the only one who has been counting." Elliot let his lips train down Sam's rippling abs. "And here I was thinking Blaine and Kurt was doing a good job of satisfying you."

"It doesn't help when they keep talking about how incredible you feel." Those kisses were now between Sam's spreading legs. Elliot chuckled at the compliment.

"We now it's your turn to brag." Elliot's lips melted into a kiss over Sam's entrance. Sam groaned, feeling that wetness press and sent electricity up his spine. Elliot's fingers traced and circled. Sam reached for the lube. Elliot nipped Sam's thighs while he readied his fingers and slipped them deep into Sam. The feeling of fullness was something Sam had craved, but now he wanted more, just one finger, it wasn't enough.

"More." He begged. Elliot obliged, sliding a second, then a third finger. Elliot teasingly rolled those fingers of Sam's prostate while he slicked himself down.

"Are you ready Sam?" He removed his fingers gently and began to nudge the head of his cock over Sam's hole.

"Please Elliot." Sam was ready for him, very ready for him. This would be their first time like this, although they had done many other things, this felt significant. Elliot paused, drawing in a breath. This world swirled around him and all that was left was Sam.

"What's wrong Elliot?" Sam asked. Elliot had hesitated too long. "You won't hurt me baby, if that's what your worried about." Sam sat up beside Elliot. Something was troubling him.

"It's not that."

"If it's hurting, we can wait a few more weeks." Oh God, the care in Sam's eyes melted Elliot heart. He didn't want to say anything, particularly during sex, he thought that was tacky, but he couldn't lie to Sam either.

"I ah, I just want you to know this means something to me." Elliot stammered, wrapping his hands to Sam's cheeks. He wasn't very good at this. Sam saw how his cheeks flushed bright red. He couldn't meet his eye. "What we are about to do, I know that sounds silly because of everything we've done before, and I ah, yeah, um."

Sam pulled him from a spiral of embarrassment with a deep kiss. Their lips moved gently over one another. Wordlessly, Elliot moved his lips to the words he had wanted to form and breathed them through as a kiss. Although Sam would never hear them, it had acted as a release, an affirmation of Elliot's emotions. Now that he had breathed them into Sam lust could return to his flesh. He pushed Sam back into the pillows and gently adjusted the ready boy's hips.

"Are you ready?" He didn't need to ask, Sam was more than ready. Slowly, he slid his head into Sam, stretching him wide. Sam gasped at the stretch. Elliot stopped at just his head for a moment, taking in the sensational tightness around his cock.

"More." Sam begged and Elliot obliged pushing deeper. "Oh god, Elliot!" Every inch of Sam tensed as Elliot pushed deeper.

"Sam?"

"Your piercing. Oh my God." He panted. Elliot laughed and seated himself deep into Sam.

"I'm glad you like it." He growled and found Sam's lips. He began to rock gently, finding the rhythm that made Sam moan. Sam was so tight Elliot feared he would come too soon. He had found the rhythm Sam enjoyed and the boy panted and groaned while Elliot lathered him in love bites. The rim of his cock and the ball of his piercing was rocking at the edge of Sam's prostate.

"Yes, yes, Elliot, please." Sam's words encouraged him to thrust more, run his head right over Sam's prostate and all the way back again. Slowly, he had the confidence to increase his pace and force. "Yes!" Elliot had to pin those hips back down and he moved again. He saw how the movement made Sam's cock pulse and drip in eagerness. Every time Sam gasped it sent heat down Elliot's body. He loved the sounds Sam made, he loved every inch of this incredible boy. He thrusted faster and harder, wanting to extract every single sound from him. Silently, he kissed special words into Sam's chest, words he couldn't say aloud just yet, not now.

"Elliot! Oh Elliot!" Sam's body began to change, his breathing became a rapid pant, his eyes scrunched closed with pleasure. Elliot watched him, feeling his body clench tight around his cock. The sight sent him boiling over with heat and ready for release. The ball of is piercing rolled furiously over Sam's hardening prostate. He was ready too.

Sam released himself with a cry that couldn't be contained by thin walls and a closed door. Elliot filled him with an incredible release and inaudible words. Their bodies fizzed with orgasm and breathlessness.

"That felt incredible." Elliot panted falling beside his lover. Sam looked like he was passed out, his eyes closed, and a dopey smile spread across his face.

From the other room they could hear Kurt screaming another orgasm song. "Are they? Were they doing it while listening?" Elliot supposed it wouldn't have been the first time.

When Sam didn't reply Elliot became worried, he had done some damage to the boy?

"Sam?" Elliot propped himself with a look of concern. He was still smiling. Was it just an incredible orgasm?

"I love you too." He sighed, opening his eyes. Elliot's face dropped. Sam laughed, unphased by Elliot's shock.

"But I didn't, I ah. I didn't say that out loud."

"Oh, but you did." Sam insisted. "Here, here, oh and over there too." He pointed to each love bite Elliot had made. Utterly embarrassed Elliot burrowed his head into the pillows.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry Sam. I'm one of those people that say, 'I love you' for the first-time during sex."

"Elliot." Sam's laughter sent the embarrassment deeper into Elliot. His kisses and hugs did nothing to remove his face from his pillow burrow. He was never leaving this space. He would spend the rest of his life face down in Sam's bed. "Elliot, please. Don't be embarrassed. I love you." The words sent what felt like a second orgasm running through Elliot's heart.

"No, I will remain here forever and die of embarrassment. You deserve a better first 'I love you' than that." How cheesy, how pathetic. God! Why couldn't be bury his face any deeper? He felt Sam get off the bed.

"You leave me no choice." Curiously allowed Elliot to peak an eye free. Sam pulled a rather large, heavy rectangle from the corner of the room and onto the bed. It was wrapped. It was a present.

"If you don't get anything for your birthday, this is why. Go on, open it." Elliot sat up. Sam wrapped himself behind his boyfriend, waiting patiently as Elliot pulled away the gold wrapping. Inside was a canvas covered in macaroni. It was of the two of them, side by side, Sam was kissing Elliot's smiling cheeks. They had taken the photo months ago on the train ride home back from Lima.

"What do you think?" Sam hugged Elliot tighter.

"You got my eyebrows right." Elliot muttered, avoiding the point.

"Yes, I know how much you adore your eyebrows."

"They're my best feature."

"I beg to differ." Sam reached between Elliot's legs, making him squirm, still sensitive. The action had broken Elliot from his self-pity and Sam wrapped him in an embrace.

"I love you, Sam." Elliot surrendered to his feelings and rested his head back onto Sam's chest.

"I love you too."

"You know, Blaine's going to be awfully annoyed he's the only one not commemorated in macaroni." Elliot mused. Kurt had a portrait Sam had done in high school. It really should have been obvious back then that those boys were meant for each other.

"Well, why don't you do one for him." Sam mused. "As I recall you have a talent for the art form."

"Why don't we do it together, that way I can learn from the master." Elliot found Sam's lips again.

"Master, I like the sound of that."

"Shall we call the boys in for round two?"


End file.
